


Blues In The Night

by Wildfire6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire6/pseuds/Wildfire6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1956: At a time of controversy and Rock'n'Roll, college-student and Mayor's son Castiel Novak meets the greaser Dean Winchester whose adventurous low-class-life is so very different from Cas'. Fascinated by the free-spirit and adrenaline-drive of the man, Cas falls in love with him and their deep bond transforms into a passionate relationship.</p><p>Yet, as homosexuality being a punishable act at that time, their lives are fraught by law and corruption, and pulling their love into obstacles and tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is heavily influenced and inspired by the 50's, including real events. It will contain slang and music of the 1950's (all of them listed at the end), and trigger warnings, which are listed in the tags and updated every chapter.
> 
> I want to thank Andy (GabeCarter on AO3) for being all that cheesy crap, including my inspiration, motivation and amazing beta-reader because I seriously couldn't have done this without him.

_Desperation is the raw material of drastic change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape._

**William S. Burrough**

✥

_Never has he been faced with a man like him before. Along his journey, he’d met many men and women, who would vanish his mind, insignificant to his thoughts. Yet, the handsome greaser who would invariably have a cigarette clamped between his lips, eyes green as meadow leaves in spring and his body oozing of the smell of smoke and whiskey never abandoned his mind. The man was his love, his life, his everything. His name was Dean Winchester._

✥

 

**December 31st, 1956**

Streetlights were streaking past and flashing into Cas’ face, as the limousine passed them by, brightening the dark streets of the busy city, filled with people dressed up in their finest clothing and their manes maintained in perfect hairstyles. It was no surprise to Cas why they’d styled themselves up to impress, New Year’s eve has always been a big deal for everyone. The concept of having a ‘clean slate’ and carrying out things differently in the next year was very attractive to most, although only a very small amount actually followed their resolutions in the end. Cas wasn’t part of that popular opinion, he knew all too well that attempting an endeavor to change your life did not, and could not, apply to him. The following year he’d still have to go to the same university, still have to major in economics, still live an insignificant, sad life that all his family wealth wouldn’t change.  

“Castiel?” The melodic, female voice dragged him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he faced the blonde girl that was sitting between Hannah and himself on the dark leather-covered seat. “Did you hear what I was saying, love?”

Cas shook his head apologetically at Rachel, reminding himself of the pledge he made with himself to be more attentive when people were talking to him. Often, he found himself having his head up in the clouds, diving inside his own little fictional world and forgetting that he was in the company of others. “I was distracted”

A small smile formed on Rachel’s red painted lips, rolling her eyes softly. “As I was saying, I have this girlfriend of mine, Hael, and she’s be such a perfect fit to you, and oh! She’s just as a dreamer as you are, so you can’t tell me that she’s not your kind of gal.”

A subtle nod and smile was all Cas could respond with, while Rachel went on raving over her friend and what a great couple they’d be. Cas’ eyes glanced at Hannah, noticing how quiet she was, tonight she’d dressed up nicely, her brunette hair rolled into a sloppy Beehive- updo, bangs being slightly brushed to the side and having chosen the probably priciest dress she owned for tonight. It was no mystery to Cas that Hannah fancied him, noticing the romanticized glances she sometimes shot at him or how she’d play with a strain of her hair when they’d be talking. He wished he could reciprocate her feelings, knowing that her false hope wouldn’t let her move onto someone else. But he just didn’t feel that way.

“...And she’s at the party tonight so you can meet her there!” the blonde finished.

“I’d love to” Cas lied, a polite smile still planted on his face, not overlooking the small glare Hannah shot at Rachel’s back. He didn’t know how else to respond to it, wishing he would feel more enthusiastic about meeting this alleged beautiful girl, but that was never the case.

Usually he didn’t enjoy parties that much but they were far better than any event with his parents. He was happy to be away from his family this night, because otherwise he’d be stuck at a pretentious dinner party, having to present himself on his best behavior and exchanging meaningless formalities with people he didn’t really care about– he’d rather be alone with his books but that wasn’t a possibility, so this was the best option he had.

“Tonight is going to be a bash” Rachel went on, shaking her hands in excitement, noticeably thrilled for the party to come. “If I don’t kiss Inias tonight I will never find true love”

“Didn’t you say the same about Elijah?” Hannah said, lifting her brows in a teasing taunt. “Or Daniel?”

Rachel laughed out loud, shushing the brunette, playing coy, as she pulled a loose string of her hair to place it back into the extensive hairsprayed updo. “Well _obviously_ I haven’t found it yet!”

“Oh, sweetie, you’re just as bad as those greaser girls”

“I am **_not_**!” Rachel protested loudly, slightly slapping the other girl’s arm in dissent.

The car slowed down as it approached a red traffic light, while the girls kept on teasing each other but Cas no longer paid attention to their girlish fun, moving his head towards the window to look outside instead. There was a woman in a fur coat passing by, her hand hooked around a gentleman’s arm, both smiling and laughing, before she suddenly pointed to a building. Cas’ found himself wondering what they were talking about, once again blocking out the outside world; he imagined the woman telling the man how she used to grow up in that building, her mother cooking the best meat-loaf and how happy her parents still were together.

With a sigh, he moved on from the scene, his eyes moving around briefly, when he noticed a leather jacket-wearing group leaned against the gray stone-wall of a house, their eyes following the attractive women who walked by in a preying manner that Cas did not condone.

“Oh my!” Rachel exclaimed, her face leaned towards Cas’ window. “Look at those greasers”

“Oh, Rachel, no, those are the _hunters_ ”, Hannah interfered, leaning in as well to get a better view, making Cas almost feel claustrophobic trapped between the door and the two girls.

“No, they’re not!”

“Yes, they are, look at that girl’s back!”

Cas was barely involved in the conversation but he couldn’t stop himself from following the hint, eyes landing on the golden-colored letters, spelling ‘Hunters’ across the girl’s leather jacket. Cas had heard multiple times about greaser gangs before, ‘the hunters’ were especially well-known in that part of Chicago but never had he seen them before. The girl Hannah referred to was standing with her back towards the car, her skin was light-brown and had dark, wild curls bound up with a bandana wrapped around her skull. Next to her were four men, all of them dressed in the same clothing– black leather jackets over white shirts, blue jeans and their hair gooed up with vaseline, jabbing each other into their ribs in tease, appearing to have the time of their life.  “Why are they here?” Cas asked, immediately wondering why he asked such a stupid question, whereas the girls probably didn’t know either.

“Maybe they’re calling a rumble”, Rachel started debating.

“I hope not, those greasers are always bad news”, Hannah retorted, appearing not to be fond of those people one bit. But then again, most people with families of a higher rank looked down upon the working-class, seeing nothing more than trouble-makers in them.

“Look, there’s that Winchester-boy” Rachel said, biting her bottom lip and her eyes shone up in excitement, as she pointed at the man with greased-up, light-brown hair, standing next to the girl.

“Rachel! You don’t want to get involved with those kind of boys!”

“But they’re just so exciting!”

“They’ll just steal all your family’s money, sweetie, and besides, you know what they say about greaser-boys: Good looks but no more than a back-seat bingo”

Once again, the girls went on, but Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off that Winchester. Even through the leather jacket he could see the strong biceps, the muscular broad shoulders, the denim looking like they were made for his body.

The guy seemed to have felt Cas’ look, because the next thing he knew was the man looking directly at him through the glasses of the window, meeting his eyes. Even in the dim light, Cas could identify brilliant green eyes, his sharp jaw clenching and relaxing, a cigarette clamped between full, pink lips at the corner of his mouth. The rest of his group followed the guy’s look, seeing Hannah and Rachel with their faces almost pushed against the window, and almost immediately began to whistle at the girls and yelling out loud.

“Rachel, get away from the window!” Hannah indicated, attempting to pull her away but Rachel refused, winking and smiling at the boys instead, who only saw it as an encouragement to yell louder.

Cas looked back at the Winchester-boy, noticing that the guy had remained leaning against the wall with hands in the pockets of his pants, his coolness being a contrast to the rest of the men. His eyes burned on Cas, not breaking eye contact.  A strange tingling sensation spread down his spine, not being able to look away. Why didn’t he stop? Why didn’t Cas stop? He was probably just looking at the girls. But that look... it was capturing Cas’ eyes, hypnotizing him almost, making his heart jump a beat. The greaser tilted his head a little, before a small, crooked smile formed on his face.

“Castiel, he’s smiling at me! Look!”

Rachel’s voice broke the spell and Cas quickly lowered his gaze, swallowing hard, as he noticed how his throat was incredibly dry. The limousine started to move again a few seconds later, but he still didn’t dare to look up until they passed a block at least.

“Oh he’s so handsome” Rachel slobbered over the guy.

“Dean Winchester?” Hannah asked.

“Oh that’s his name, I didn’t know! But I heard that he grew up with a deadbeat father and raised his brother on his own by stealing money to buy food for him”

Cas looked up, feeling a sudden ray of interest striking him “Is it true?”

“It’s all rumors” Hannah quickly inferred, casting an indicative look at the blonde. “I also heard that he changes gals like underwear, so don’t have a cow, Rachel”

“How can’t you, when seeing a man like that? Guys at school are just so boring!” Rachel flicked a piece of dust off her red dress, not affected by the girl’s words one bit. Cas found himself secretly agreeing with her.

“Rachel, you are so promiscuous.” Hannah criticized, being visibly annoyed by her friend's behavior. “You should settle for a nice, good guy, educated, refined and with good manners, like...”

“Like whom?  Like Castiel?” Rachel provoked, before turning to Cas, laying her hand gently on his arm. “No offense, love”

“None taken” Cas replied and actually meaning it .

The brunette shook her head in lack of sympathy, radiating passive aggressive tension to the the other girl.

“Your destination, sir”, the driver said as he stopped in front of a large, brightly lighted building. “Enjoy your night, ladies”

The girls jumped out of the car to the sidewalk, quickly followed by Castiel, before they started walking towards the entrance of the building, the heels of their shoes making rhythmic clicking sounds over the stone-paved walk. Hannah seemed to have quickly forgotten her anger and started talking to the blonde about tonight, while Cas was quietly walking besides them. Their conversation was quickly drowned out by quick Rock’n’Roll music, as they entered the building, dancing couples welcoming them to the party, all of them moving in swift motion to the beat.

Rachel quickly drifted off with Hannah in excitement, consorting with a group of people they seemed to know. Castiel watched them for a moment before heading to the laid-out buffet to grab a glass of champagne and finding a quiet corner to stay out of conversations and observe the dancing people, dresses in all possible colors moving around in unison of the women’s movements. Cas still didn’t have a full understanding of why the two girls invited him to this party. Never being a talkative or social one, he was something people would describe as a downer, ill-fitting to events like those. They knew each other through their parents and university but there was really nothing more than that. Rachel loved parties and jazz-clubs, Hannah always joined her, even though she didn’t seem to be enjoying herself that much. But still, she was a better company than Castiel.

“Castiel!” Rachel was finding her way through the crowd to him, a brunette girl with bright-blue eyes and a pale yellow dress flattering her body close behind her. “This the girl I told you about, Hael!”

When describing her, Rachel didn’t exaggerate. Her friend was very beautiful with all the curves at the right places, a dream to every gentleman.

“Lovely meeting you” Hael smiled brightly.

Cas stifled a sigh into the glass of champagne as he took a sip, attempting to smile despite this being the last thing he’d needed. “A pleasure”

“Alright I’ll leave you lovebirds alone, great party, right?” The blonde didn’t wait for an answer, because she was gone within the next moment.

“Rachel told me a lot about you”, Hael’s eyes shining as if she was looking forward to this moment. “But she didn’t tell me how handsome you are”

Automatically Cas cleared his throat, keeping a bland smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, I’m usually not like that” the girl quickly apologized, lowering her eyes and seaming her lips together.

“It’s okay. ...You look very nice tonight” He said mostly out of politeness, and was rewarded with Hael blushing as she looked up again. Not that he intended to be charming but women seemed to have that reaction when flattered; he knew from Rachel that it wasn’t necessarily genuine.

A moment of awkward silence flew by, Cas not knowing what to do or say to his companion, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with how incompatible they were, but that was honestly not Hael’s fault. “I apologize, I should bring you a drink as well” Quickly, he started walking to the buffett, breathing out when he put some space between them. This was really not something Castiel had looked forward to, but wasn’t the first time either. Rachel seemed to be obsessed with the idea of finding the perfect girl for Cas, but there had never been a time he actually did enjoy a set-up with the chosen girls. Then again, he never enjoyed an encounter with females in a romantic sort of way.

Elvis Presley’s “Hound Dog” came on and girls started screeching, clapping their hands in agitation and the dance floor began to fill with the double amount of people, getting more crowded. After finding another glass of champagne, Cas turned around to make his way back to Hael with a sigh, when he noticed that the girl was gone. The tensioned silence and awkwardness from before had probably scared her away, but Cas couldn’t say he was unhappy about it. He put the glass back down again and started nippling the sparkling liquid while observing the dancers. Cas couldn’t help but wonder how it must feel like to undergo such strong enthusiasm over such little things even if it was temporary, wishing that he could experience that feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was sad that Cas never experienced it, mostly feeling passive in those situations. Casting a look at the exit, he wondered if Hannah or Rachel would notice his absence if he just left. It was tempting to leave this party and simply head to the next dinner or movie theatre he could find to escape from everyone. He didn’t have any reason to stay after all.

Biting his bottom lip, Cas glanced towards the dancefloor, trying without much effort to identify either one of his friends but giving up after a couple of seconds. If they ended up looking for him, he could just tell them that he needed some air and got lost taking a walk. Slowly setting his half-empty glass onto the table, Cas turned towards the exit, and made his way through the crowd of people dancing their feet off.

The cool wind of the night blew into his face as he stepped out and even through the warm tan trenchcoat he was wearing, it was nibbling his skin. But at last Cas could finally breathe again, inhaling the fresh air devoid of cigarette smoke and women’s perfume, as he started walking along the sidewalk, music disappearing with every step away from the party. All those people he knew adored social events more than anything– except for one of his brothers maybe, Raphael. They didn’t talk much, since they were very similar in that aspect, yet it felt as if he was the closest one who could understand him being antisocial. It was odd how only the thought of being alone seemed so appealing to him, but as the calmer sounds of the streets took over, he didn’t really care how out of place he was in his world.

Cas walked a couple of blocks more in no direction in particular, watching lights filter out buildings, curtains drawn but shadows dancing around, telling him stories of happy families and young couples celebrating the night with alcohol and music.

Noticing a diner with a neon sign saying “Roadhouse” on it, Cas could hear his stomach suddenly starting to rumble. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea after all to order a meal, so he started walking towards it. His family would usually refuse to visit any of those “raunchy places”, always dining at fancy restaurants like Fritzel’s at 201 N. State St. which served the finest dishes, but Cas discovered that he liked the food at cheap dinners, even if they overused grease and had a low quality meat. Of course, he could never tell that his family without receiving judgmental scowls.

The ringing of a small bell resonated as he entered the diner, walking across the tiles in a muster of black and white squares, towards the first free booth he could find. He had to put some work to ignore the looks and snorts he received, possibly because of his outfit that was too formal for a place like this. Just as he planted down on the red-leathered seat, a blonde waitress showed up, a notepad in her hand. “What can I get ya?”

“One cheeseburger, please” There was no need for him to check the menu, every diner offered burgers and that was all he wanted instead of that classily high-quality bread with caviar and whatnot on it that was served at his parent’s cocktail parties. He preferred simple things in life and burgers were part of that.

“Comin’ right up!” The blonde smiled and swirled around to walk back behind the bar.

While Cas was waiting for his food he noticed The Belmonts’ “A Teenager In Love” playing in the background while he subtly looked around. The place wasn’t too crowded, just a few people sitting at booths, some of them alone, others with a couple of friends. A quiet couple sat two booths across from him, finishing up their meals, having a casual conversation but the music of the Jukebox in the background made it unable for him to hear what they were saying. They looked happy though, and Cas smiled a little at the sight.

“You’re cruisin’ for bruisin’, kid!” The loud voice made Cas swing his head around to look behind him, noticing a group of 5, only three booths away from him, where one guy was menacingly threatening his finger at a what it seemed to look like the youngest of the group, the rest of them laughed loud enough for the rest of the diner to look up.

A pair of green eyes met his, looking familiar in a way, when Cas noticed the writing “Hunters” on the back of the black leather jackets. As soon as he realized, it was Dean Winchester who busted him staring at them, he rapidly swung his head around and instead focused his eyes on the white table in front of him.

The sound of the bell rang out once again but Cas could still feel the man’s eyes fixated on his back, so he ignored the urge to turn his head to see who entered.

Out of the corners of his eyes he could see a brunette woman who must have been in her 40’s passed him to walk up to the new visitors and argue in a low tone.

“Didn’t I tell ya crumbs not to show your damn faces here again? ” They must’ve been close to him because he could still understand her.

“Relax, Ellen,we just want some food to refuel” a female, heavily midwestern-accented voice replied.

“Alright, but if any of you causes any trouble you’re outta here, got it?”

“Got it, ma’am” A different voice said, this time a male one, before Cas glanced up just a little to see a group of greasers with similar jackes to the other greaser group, but instead they had “Highway Devils” written on their back. The new group seemed to be only consisting of two guys and two girls who walked past him and plunged down onto the table right next to his booth.

Again, he looked away, remembering the stories he’d heard about greasers and how they’d pick a fight at the smallest things. Instead he turned his eyes to the window, watching snowflakes fall down to the ground.

“Here ya go” The waitress from before put down a plate with a delicious looking burger and a milkshake in front of him.

Wait, a milkshake? “I didn’t order this” Cas pointed at the glass with liquid, topped with whipped cream and a cherry.

“It’s on the house” The blonde smirked. “You looked a little down”

Before Cas could object, she was already gone, walking to other tables to serve them. Did he actually look so sad? Cas never considered that he might’ve had that impression on people. Maybe it was because of the suit, looking like he got dumped by someone, or because he was alone on New Year’s Eve, or the fact that he looked totally out of place. Whatever the reason was, it was a nice gesture of her.

He took a sip of the milkshake, noticing it to be vanilla, his favorite, before he addressed the burger and taking a big bite of it. It was even more delicious than it looked, making Cas consider coming here more often.

The greasers next to him broke out into a loud laughter, and Cas automatically turned his head, noticing a few of them looking at him, one of the girls with dark hair having a fiendish smirk planted on her face.

Trying not to think of the bad feeling that swelled up in his stomach, Cas looked down on his burger again, acting like he didn’t care. That woman from before, Ellen, she had told them not to cause any trouble, so he shouldn’t be worried about them. As he subtly rose his eyes to look for the brunette woman he noticed she wasn’t in sight.

“Hey, square” he heard the female from before call, being instantaneously aware that they were talking to him. Still, he didn’t lift his head, acting as if he didn’t hear them. All he wanted was to be alone, to have his silence and peace. Apparently, no matter where he went he couldn’t have that.

As he suddenly felt the seat next to him bend, he couldn’t stop himself from peeking up, seeing the dark-haired girl sitting way too close to him, her elbow leaning on the table to uphold her head on her palm. “Square, listen: my fellas and I got a bet, and if I’m right, I get 20 bucks” The woman’s eyes were locking with his, a devil-ish, mocking smile on her face. “So, you queer?”

Cas frowned lightly taken by surprise, he tried to keep a blank expression to look unaffected by the mere question, though his throat went dry and his stomach churned. He’d never been confronted about his preferences, and while he knew the answer himself, he didn’t expect– or **want** anyone to find out. His lips tentatively opened and closed a few times as he tried to word a diplomatic response, one that wouldn’t force him to lie nor to admit anything, but even the experience he had from his father at avoiding a direct question didn’t help him think of something clever.  

A large hand landed on the female’s shoulder. “Cool it, Meg” Cas peered up, noticing the owner of the deep, male voice to be the Winchester-guy from before. The girl, Meg apparently, tensed up at the touch before standing up, and glaring at the guy in a hostile manner, albeit herself being more than a head smaller than him. Without a word she walked back to the table with her clique.

When she left, Cas closed his eyes, breathing out, when he noticed he’d held a breath all those seconds.

“Don’t get close with those punks, they’re bad news” he heard the same voice from before, making him open his eyes again and look up to the green-eyed man.

“I wasn’t trying to” Cas retorted in a low tone, looking down at his burger. By now he’d lost his appetite, but he couldn’t just let it get thrown away after two bites, so instead he attended himself to it again.

“So, you live here?” Dean slid in on the other side of Cas’ booth, waving a hand at the blonde waitress.

For a moment Cas was perplexed by the situation. “Aren’t...your friends waiting for you?”

The man in front of him shrugged, wiping a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jacket before lighting one up. “They can wait. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m just...” Cas seamed his lips together, trying to stay polite, despite him getting frustrated with people always trying to socialize with him- whether it was in a good or bad way.. “I’m just trying to be alo-”

“You look like that kind of guy who doesn’t want any trouble, right?” Dean interrupted him, before telling the waitress who he called ‘Jo’ to get him a cherry pie.

Cas shifted in his seat a little, now feeling threatened. That Winchester-guy was right, Cas didn’t want any trouble so he hoped the guy only wanted money or his watch. His family had too much of each anyways. Before he could reply, Dean interfered again.

“Well, then you better listen to me and be happy I’m sitting here, unless you wanna get beaten up by those sons of bitches in an alley”

Being about to protest and tell the Winchester that he can take care of himself, Cas opened his mouth, but he noticed the table with the "Highway Devils" smirking at him in cruel anticipation. Dean’s words still sounded like a veiled threat but the way he’d just gotten Cas out of the situation with that girl... Meg(?) was different from how most people would react. Most would’ve ignored something like this, and given that Dean could’ve easily stayed with his clique, he actually helped Cas out. Swallowing down his reply, he erased his original idea to come here more often. “Yes, I do”

Dean peeked a look at him, his brows raised. “What?”

“The answer to your question, yes, I live here”

“Well, pal, that makes two of us” Nodding, the man blew smoke out of the side of his mouth. “But the way you look, you come out of a different kind of family. Rich, Ivy League- kid, having too much money to give out?”

Cas couldn’t say he trusted Dean any more than Meg. And while his question was less personal, he was still prying. If Cas had wanted to be social and converse about his life, he would’ve stayed with Rachel and Hannah at the party, but Dean didn’t look like he was going anywhere even after Cas stayed silent for a couple of seconds just throwing a glacial stare at him; he tilted his head, unsure if Dean was genuinely looking for a conversation or simply getting information out of him. He sighed in defeat when he noticed genuine curiosity in the eyes of the other, “I guess I do.”

The waitress, Jo, came by, setting the plate with cherry pie in front of Dean. “Where’s my free milkshake?” Dean looked at her like it was granted for him to get a drink without being charged, while he jammed the remainder of his cigarette into the ashtray.

“Don’t even think about it, Dean! The amount of free drinks you get rounds up to 500 bucks, alright?”

“So what’s one more?”

Jo gave him a impending glare, not saying another word as she walked away.

Feeling slightly awkward, Cas slurped his milkshake, but Dean seemed not to be affected by the short silence between them. “So, what brings a rich guy here then?”, Dean asked with his mouth full of pie, seemingly never having heard of manners.

“I like the burgers”

“So you prefer greasy crap like this over….what do rich people eat?”

“Yes, I prefer that ‘ _greasy crap_ ’” The way Cas pronounced the last two words sounded so different in his voice, noticeably unfamiliar with that kind of talk, and coming out in an facetious tone.

Dean lifted his hands in defeat. “Alright, but, why the hell on New Year’s Eve?”

A slight curl to thin lips appeared of Cas’ expression. “I...was invited to a club party”

“And?”

“I don’t like parties”

“Then why not stay home?”

“My answer from before stands” he didn’t explain further but it looked like he didn’t need to.

Dean raised his brows at him, meeting his eyes. There was something about that intense look that made Cas’ heart skip a beat, almost as if he could read him perfectly. Swiftly lowering his glance, Cas played with the red straw in his half-empty glass. Of course, Dean Winchester was very good-looking but there was no reason for his body to react like that. “So you’re a fream with the rest of rich guys, huh?” Dean continued.

“I don’t understand”

“Well, you seem like more of a loner who hates being social” He went on and Cas noticed that his piece of pie was already gone. “Maybe hating your family and all that crap, not fitting in.”

It was completely impossible that that Winchester had figured out that much about him already. For someone who wasn’t used to be read easily, this was becoming uncomfortable. Cas pursed his lips, still avoiding eye contact as he spoke, his tone dipped in a caustic tang. “Is this how you spend you free time? Trying to figure people out?”

“Well, there’s sex too” Dean replied, sounding completely unaffected by Cas’ subtle accuse.

Quickly clearing his throat, Cas averted looking at the man, feeling awkward hearing the man talk about sex to him, whilst Rachel had told him her bedsheets-adventures multiple times before and not once felt flustered.

“What, you can’t even talk about sex?” Dean let out upon the other’s reaction.

Before being able to reply, the grating of the chairs next to the booth resonated and as Cas peeked a look, he saw the Highway Devils get up, about to leave. “See ya, queer”, one of the males called derisively towards Cas before marching towards the exit.

“So you are, huh?” Cas quickly reverted his eyes towards Dean again, not failing to register his right eyebrow raised in interest.

It wasn’t hard to figure out what the greaser meant by that but Cas hoped to have missed different Dean asked him while he was distracted. “Pardon?”

The man didn’t even attempt to repeating himself, leaning casually back to rest his arm over the top of the seat when he finished his pie. “That look on your face? Yeah, that was fear, so either you shit your pants and want no one to know or you’re scared shit-less anyone will find out you’re gay.”

It became hard to swallow and the air became thicker, Dean appeared to be casual, like it wasn’t a big deal if he was _queer_ or not, very unlike his family. Unexpectedly, it made him feel just a little bit less scared of someone finding out– that someone being that Winchester greaser, “Not that is any of your business…” he let out a heavy breath, as his voice started faltering at the last words and although Dean seemed to be fairly comfortable about the topic, Cas’ mouth wouldn’t let him voice any more words. But it didn’t seem he needed to since the man in front of him simply nodded, not tensing up or his face dragged into a disgusted grimace.

“Don’t rattle your cage, I got a friend who’s one” A suggestive tone laid in Dean’s voice when he mentioned a _friend_.

“I’m not you friend”

“Never said you are”

Green hues locked with blue’s provocatively, Dean’s head slightly tilted as if he was waiting for a response. Whether or not the guy was comfortable with queerness, he was clearly looking for some sort of fight, but Cas wasn’t a proper challenger for that and didn’t want to be one.

“Dean, you’re coming?” A voice behind them made the greaser break eye contact. “45 minutes before midnight!”

“Yeah” Dean called out, planting a couple of dollars onto the table before standing up and telling Cas “Later, rich boy” before he left with the rest of his greaser gang.

When he heard the ring of a bell as a sign of them leaving, Cas leaned his head back against the seat, slowly breathing in and out. He’d just told his sexual orientation to someone he didn’t even know. Wel,... indirectly, since Dean had figured it out by himself, but there was never a thought of admitting it to anybody. But the way the greaser seemed so casual about it, it made Cas feel oddly comfortable.

With a sigh, Cas finished the last two pieces of the burger and his milkshake before taking out a 50 dollar bill and carefully placing it on the table. It was more than fifteen times more the price of what the burger originally costed but among other things, Dean was right about him having too much money to give out. But Cas rather gave it to a waitress who needed it than on so many fur coats and unique paintings like his mother did.

As he stood up from the booth, he swiped some bread crumbs off his jacket before walking to the bar and asking Jo if he could use their phone to call his driver. Usually Cas wouldn’t mind walking home by foot but he had the feeling that the Highway Devils were only lingering outside to take advantage of him walking by himself. The driver notified him that he’d be there in ten minutes, so after quickly thanking Jo, Cas took advantage of the time to catch some fresh air outside.

The Hunters were just about to ride off on their motorbikes, but just as Cas stepped outside, the only female in the group of greasers noticed him. She slapped Dean’s arm and leaned in towards him to say something that Cas couldn’t hear over the roar of the motors. Dean’s head turned as soon as the girl went back to check her bike’s wheel, and waved Cas over. Cas hesitantly approached, unsure if he wanted to hear anything else that guy wanted to say.

“You need a ride, rich boy?”

Cas shook his head. “Thank you, but no, I have someone to pick me up”

“What, your boyfriend?”

“I...don’t have one” Cas couldn’t decide if it was an honest question or a taunting. Whatever it was, his answer would apply to both options.

A sign of surprise crossed the greaser’s face, before he curled his lips to a grimace of content astonishment. “Good to know” The motor of Dean’s bike roared as he pedalled the gas and twisted the wheel to speed up. He was gone before Cas could even figure out what his intentions had been with that statement, let alone think of a response.

Even after the hunters drifted around the block, Cas could still hear the roars of their bikes from afar. Since it was deep night, the wind was freezing as it blew through Cas’ hair, snowflakes landing on his dark mane and skull before promptly melting at the heat of his skin. In the distance Cas could already hear the howling and bangs of fireworks being shot into the sky, and the air was filled with a exhilarated anticipation of the upcoming countdown to the new year.

Not many minutes later, Cas noticed the familiar limousine driving towards the diner and holding in front of him.

“Thank you, Robert” Cas said to the driver, as he climbed onto the seat.

“Nothing to thank for, Mr. Novak, just doing my job”

When the car started moving, Cas noticed the empty seats next to him. “Where are Hannah and Rachel?”

“Ms. Hartley and Anderson decided to stay a bit longer at the club. Shall I drive you to it?”

“No, thank you, please just get me home”

Robert nodded into the rear view before focusing on the road. Since Robert had been the Novak’s driver for 12 years he knew that the youngest son of the Novak’s enjoyed silence over conversation so it was pleasantly quiet inside the car, making it able for Cas to finally relax and lean back without being blatantly talked to or receiving unreasonable threats. The drive from the diner to the house of the Novak’s only took 15 minutes, so Cas asked Robert to drop him out at the beginning of the street so he could walk the last few blocks by himself before he had to face his family again.

After thanking Robert, Cas started walking over the snow-layered sidewalk. A car drove by at rapid pace, maybe trying to get home fast before the clock struck midnight. That reminded him to check his watch to see how many minutes it was left before midnight but it was stuck at 6:47pm. He probably had to get it repaired again, it kept on breaking every second month, but Cas didn’t want to get a new one. There were very few things Cas wanted to keep close to him and his watch was one of those.

A familiar roar of a motorbike interrupted the silence of the streets, driving down the street he was walking down at, slowing down as it approached Cas and prompting him to shoot his head around. That couldn’t actually be -

“Need a ride now?”

It was Dean Winchester again, who was sitting on his bike, a crooked, cocky smirk planted on his face as he slowed down next to Cas.

“Did...you follow me here?” Cas didn’t know what to think about Dean coming out of nowhere and disturbing his peace and quiet once again. It was very unsettling, yet intriguing.

“I was just close in the neighborhood”

It didn’t even seem as if Dean was even trying to make up a good lie, but also he didn’t seem to be uncomfortable about it. Rather the opposite, the greaser was oozing of infrangible confidence, radiating it and making him even more attractive. “I don’t need a ride, thank you” Cas started walking again, attempting to give the man the hint to leave him alone.

“You sure? This baby here can carry both of us” He patted the side of his bike gently like it was his biggest treasure.

With a sigh, Cas stopped yet again, facing Dean. “What must I do for you to leave me alone?”

A satisfied expression formed on the biker’s face. “For once, give me your phone number”

Cas had to admit he felt guilty for thinking the greaser would ask for something more materialistic, or financially substantial, especially after his actions back at the dinner; yet asking for his phone number was definitely not something he expected. He gave the other man a suspicious frown, disbelief easily seen in his eyes. “My phone number?”

“Damn straight” Dean replied in unwavering willpower.

“So, in case you kidnap me, you have the possibility to address my parents for ransom?”

A loud snort broke out of the man’s mouth, his smirk changing to a smile of surprise. “So he has humour!”

Cas tilted his head as if to guess Dean’s true intentions, coming out blank. “If I hand you my phone number, will you leave me be?”

“For now”

The suggestive undertone, Dean had used before, was there yet again. “Do you have a paper?” he asked with a hint of annoyance.

Dean fished a pen out of the pocket of his jacket, offering it to the other, before lifting his free palm, as if it was exactly what Cas had asked for. “I got this”

Cas deadpanned ironically at the other man, was he really pulling that move? “How original,” he said with a mocking (yet amused) tone as he grabbed the offered pen and held Dean’s hand to scribble down his number.

The greaser’s hands were clearly hardened by manual labor that Cas hadn’t known of, his skin felt rough in contrast to the many business men that shook hands with him at his father’s conferences, parties and such. Dean’s hands were… what Cas could only define as **manly** , he figured _this_ had to be the reaction he wished he had with Hannah, or Hael, or any of the girls Rachel had introduced him to. He got lost in the momentary spark of that small touch, swallowing hard to remind himself to stay subtle before he quickly wrote down the number of his home phone and let go off the other man’s hand.

A content expression of victory was the result on Dean’s face, as he took the pen back, telling him a “Happy new year” and drove off without another word.

Cas watched the man go, not moving until he was out of sight and Cas was brought back to reality, right in the middle of the street only presumably a few minutes before midnight. It was undeniable that Cas considered Dean to be handsome, and really attractive, and mysterious… and dangerous too; yeah most of all dangerous, so, there was no way Cas would pursue anything with that kind of guy. And yet he smiled on his way back to his house, not really expecting a call from the greaser but somehow hoping for it.

He walked through the black iron-gate of his home before walking up the driveway up to the house, entering through the backdoor of the mansion so he could avoid bumping into the guests of his parent’s party. As he quietly sneaked through the door and closed it without a sound, he could hear voices and classic jazz music playing in the living room, before tiptoeing towards the white, broad stairs to get upstairs. A thud of something breaking resonated from the kitchen, which was next to the stair, making Cas’ pause mid-step.

“I got enough of the way you talk to me, Naomi!” His father’s voice came out of the room as a growl.

“Oh, you are?” his mother’s voice joined in. “You have been nothing more than a cold, disregarding asshole, Virgil, and I will no longer tolerate how you embarrass me in front of everyone!”

“What are you going to do, divorce me?”

“If you think that’s the worst I can do, you missed whom you’re talking to”

Cas blended out the voices, continuing his walk upstairs to his room without them taking a notice. Those fights occurred all the time, not even attempting to hide it in front of their children anymore. But their arguments had been more heated and repetitive than usual that Cas barely remembered the time when his parents were happy and not yelling at each other.

He reached his room through the long hallway, entering the room which was bigger than a regular apartment in Chicago, with a bed that filled up the whole half of of one side with a big wardrobe next to it and greatly equipped bookshelves filling the opposite wall. Slowly, he walked over to turntable, leaving in the record which was already in and lowering the stylus onto it.

As he heard Ella Fitzgerald’s “Someone To Watch Over Me” came on, Cas walked over to the navy-blue sofa and let himself fall softly on the cushions before he picked up the book “Howl And Other Poems” from the table next to him. Allen Ginsberg wrote all of Cas’ favorite works, about relentless freedom, despair caused by love and homosexuality, provocative things his family frowned at. One day he wanted to be just like his idol Ginsberg, write novels and poems that caused a literate controversy, expressing his thoughts and opinions without feeling pressured that they were wrong. Cas skimmed through the book until he found his favorite poem on the page with the upper corner folded.

_No rest without love,_

_no sleep without dreams of love-_

_be mad or chill obsessed with angels or machines,_

_the final wish is love._

In the hallway, he could hear the grandfather’s clock chiming and like a trigger, the sounds of fireworks exploding in the sky howled through  his window. It was midnight. The new year had started.

“Happy New Year”, Cas murmured with a sigh to himself.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Slang words** :

Bash - Great party  
Back-seat bingo - Necking in a car  
Don’t have a cow - Don't get so excited  
Cruisin’ for bruisin’ - Looking for trouble  
Crumbs - Someone for whom it is impossible to show respect  
Square - A boring person  
Fream - Someone who doesn't fit in  
Don’t rattle your cage - Don't get upset

 **Mentioned Songs** :

Hound Dog - Elvis Presley  
A Teenager In Love - The Belmonts  
Someone To Watch Over Me - Ella Fitzgerald


	2. Chapter 2

  **January 3rd, 1957**

_Dear Mr. Ginsberg,_

_After having read your work “Howl_   
  
_Dear Mr. Allen Ginsberg,_

 _I’ve always admired your work with great veneration and I must ask you_   
  
_Dear. Mr. Ginsberg,_

_As one who’s living in a similar situation you have been in, I_

  
With a sigh of frustration, Cas slid the paper to his left on the dark mahogany desk, next to the rest of failed attempts of letters he’d started to write but all of them sounded either too formal or personal. Writing your idol was an intricate task without sounding like an absolute moron. Cas tapped the pen on the table in quick rhythm, looking outside his window and watching the snowflakes covering trees outside.

The snow was quite heavy this winter, making many people complain about it. Cas could understand that the weather didn’t suit everyone, but different from most, Cas liked all seasons. Of course, he had a favorite one, Spring, to be exact. That was the time where nature would bloom again, reinvent itself like a phoenix from the ashes. Although winter was the complete opposite of that, Cas was fond of it nonetheless. He remembered when his brothers Michael, Raphael and Zachariah and him were kids and they’d play in the snow, throw snowballs at each other, build snow men. One time when his cousin Gabriel was over, they had built a poorly construction of an igloo. There was a slight memory of Cas being happy at the time. Despite him always having been a quiet child, he adored playing with his brothers. But within the last 10 years, they’d grown up, Zachariah having lost touch with them completely, Michael became like a soldier, following every order his father gave him, and Raphael, well, he was a lot like Cas, barely ever talking and keeping to himself.

Sometimes Cas wondered when his family fell apart like this. There were pictures of his parents in the living room of them smiling genuinely and looking so happy. Now they only put on a pretty, faux smile for the press and for formal parties. Maybe it started when his father became the mayor of Chicago, or then when his mother cheated on him with another man. Even if Cas speculated it for hours, he wouldn’t pinpoint the reason and in reality he didn’t want to know.

A faint knock on his door threw him out of the trail of thoughts and with a clearing of his throat Cas dropped the pen in his hand and turned around. “Come in”

The maid, dressed in a black uniform with a white apron peeked into his room. “Mr. Novak, someone is on the phone for you”

“Who is it?”

“I’m very sorry, he wouldn’t tell, and he didn’t know your name either.”

Cas sighed, licking his lips. “Is he a reporter?”

The maid bit her bottom lip, a flush of guilt crossing her face as if she’d done her job wrong and was now scared that she’d get fired. “I don’t know, I’m very sorry, he insisted on talking to you”

“It’s alright” Cas hoisted himself off the chair and followed the woman to the phone, before she walked off to give him some privacy.

“Castiel Novak talking” he introduced himself as he picked up the receiver.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna call you Cas, rich boy” the voice on the other line answered and a small smile darted over Cas’ mouth in recognition. He couldn’t believe that Dean Winchester would actually call him, after he’d written down his number on the man’s palm. He hadn’t realized that they hadn’t introduced each other till now, and being called Cas by a stranger was unfamiliar, since not even people who’d known him from birth ever called him that.

“It’s Mr. Dwight Eisenhower talking” Dean continued and Cas let out a halfhearted snort.

“Very funny”

“Damn it, too famous, huh? How about Elvis Presley?”

“Still not believable” Cas retorted, finding himself being amused by Dean’s unusual humor.

“Alright, you got me. It’s Dean Winchester talking, the guy from the diner who’d saved your ass”

“I would’ve been perfectly capable of performing that action myself” Cas refrained from mentioning that he already knew the other’s name. It was coincidental that he did but the last thing he wanted was having to explain himself.

“Yeah, kid someone else, goof” the man on the other line said in a taunted tone. “So, you’re free tonight? They’re playing The Bad Seed at the movie theatre”

Being a little perplexed by the sudden topic change, Cas started playing with the cable of the phone, rolling it around his index finger. The way Dean had just asked Cas was comparable to the way other men asked out Rachel before, but that was surely not it. This was not a date, it was just a meet-up between friends...or people who didn’t know each other’s names till then. “It’s a Tuesday” Surely, it was his winter break, so he didn’t have any classes or work to do but people went out on Fridays and Saturdays or events.

“And?”

“People don’t usually go out to the movies on Tuesdays”

“So?”

Cas’ mouth gaped open, feeling disarmed and not knowing what to reply.

“Alright, then let’s meet at the Admiral’s at 7pm” Dean interjected Cas’ silence.

“I don’t-”

“You can’t tell me you got something better to do”

That let Cas fall into silence. Dean was right about that, there was really nothing Cas would be doing instead, except for listening to his records and reading his books for the hundredth time. And it was just an innocent movie night out, nothing more. “7 then” Cas agreed before slowly hanging up and returning to his room.

Automatically he checked his watch to check the time, as he let himself down on the couch in his room when he remembered that it was still broken and stuck at 6:47pm. Still, Cas knew that it must have been mid-afternoon since he had lunch a few hours ago so he had some time to dawdle away.

He turned his eyes skyward and watched the flawlessly painted white ceiling, going through the events of what would be happening tonight. They’d probably buy some popcorn and watch the movie ...what was the title of the one Dean had mentioned? Well, it couldn’t be one he wanted to watch urgently because he would’ve remembered it otherwise. It was strange why Winchester had asked him, instead of his greaser friends. Unless, of course, they’d join them which would be a lot more logical, since this couldn’t be a date, right? On all dates Rachel was on, the men had picked her up from her home to take her out and Dean said that they’d meet directly at the movie theatre.

The feeling of disappointment overcame Cas when he realized that, before he immediately grimaced at the moronic emotion. Dean was definitely not interested in him in that sort of way, the man was just...unusual in the way he talked to people. Maybe all greasers were like him and Cas just had no way of knowing because he’d never talked to any before.

But what if that was all just a trick for Cas to humiliate himself that he actually thought he’d become become friends with outcasts? But then again, Dean had sounded genuine over the phone, almost as if he was looking forward to hang out with him.

As Cas noticed how uncontrollable his thoughts were becoming, he wiped them away and stood up to find a book to distract himself.

A few hours later, he checked the clock on the wall above his desk and noticed that it was time to get ready. Carefully, he shut the book not to harm the pages and put it down before he walked to his private bathroom to take a hot shower. He prefered baths but he knew that once he got into a tub it would take hours to the point of his finger caps getting wrinkles from the humidity for him to get out. Fortunately, everyone in the house had their own bathrooms, so he was never in a rush to be done with it quickly. That was one of the reasons Cas attempted not to complain, since he knew he was lucky about the way he’d grown up without having to worry about money or that he’d have to decide between buying groceries or new pants. He’d only heard stories like those of poor families with 5 children having to share two bedrooms from relatives who’d comment that “they shouldn’t have gotten so many children then”. It was truly unfair that Cas’ family had too much money to spend while other families had to struggle to keep a roof over their head.

Attempting to stop thinking about it, Cas turned the water off and tied a towel around his waist, wiping his hair dry before walking to his wardrobe. As usual, he fished out some random pieces of clothes out, nothing too special but adequate looking and pulled them on. He was just about to leave when he glanced into the mirror at the wall next to him and was suddenly not so sure about what he was wearing.

Usually Cas wouldn’t care much about outfits, whether it was a small gathering with relatives and friends of the family, or a party out with his own friends, he had the same outfit planned out, dark-coloured slackers with a light button-up shirt, the only things that varied were the suits or ties depending on how formal he intended to look. Of course, his family didn’t mind as long as he looked well-dressed enough and Cas was used to wear that kind of style for his usual circle. But Dean was anything but usual, and Cas was sure he wouldn’t make a match if Dean was wearing worn-out jeans while Cas took his dress pants with suspenders, hypothetically speaking of course, but it was a very real possibility. He went back to the wardrobe, quickly scanning the choices for something different than clothing that stated ' _rich-boy'_ , as Dean would say.

First, he tried a white button-up shirt, dark pants and a brown-white striped cardigan, completed with a blue tie. Hannah had given him that tie on his last birthday, saying that it reminded her of the color of his eyes, and while he refused to wear it in front of her in fear of sending mixed signals, he had to admit it did highlight his eyes and made a good complement. He looked ready for a cocktail party at their country house though… which was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. Frustrated, he changed into a sky-blue shirt, corduroy pants and out of instinct he put on a sweater vest that he later regretted when he looked himself into the mirror. Dammit, he needed at least a pair of jeans and a t-shirt if he wanted to look more casual, but then again his mother would have a heart attack if he ever wore jeans, saying they were the “blue collar” trademark. Without the vest, his attire wasn’t so pretentious so he chose to stick to it after realizing he was definitely running late now. He wasn’t precisely satisfied with the result but he figured it was the closest he’d get to informal, so he took the first navy blue blazer he found and threw his beige trench coat on top.

With a last check into the mirror and after taming his throughout ruffled hair, he grabbed his portemonnaie and walked downstairs to the front door, which turned out to be a big mistake.

“Where are you going?” Cas heard his father say when his fingers had just curled around the door handle. Slowly, he turned around, seeing his father sitting in the living room on the dark-red couch, eyes focused on the newspaper in his hands.

“I’m meeting Hannah and Rachel at the movies” he quickly lied.

“On a Tuesday night?”

Talking to his father had always been an arduous matter, and Cas had tried a lot to avoid that.  “We thought-”

“It doesn’t matter what you thought” His father interrupted, still not facing his son, instead showing high interest in the news. “I want you to be back by 9”

Cas curled his lips, knowing that talking back or arguing with the man of the house wouldn’t get him anywhere. “Understood” With that, he opened the door and walked out waiting for his driver to pick him up outside the gate.

After he climbed into the backseat and told the address to Robert, Cas turned his eyes onto the road, blocking out the oppressed anger he had towards his father, as the man always attempted to control his entire family with rules and curfews, disregarding that Cas was 21 years old and therefore an adult. Naturally, Cas had thought about moving out of their parent's home and finding a place on his own like Zachariah did, but it was as if something was stopping him from doing so. Plus, his father wouldn’t approve of it anyways.

It took a bit longer than expected to arrive at the movie theatre, the traffic kept on blocking them and making Cas fear that if Dean would be there, he’d just leave by now. Having to keep on asking Robert what time it is, every minute seemed to go by faster and faster, making Cas shifty in his seat. When he finally arrived there 13 minutes too late, Cas scanned the people standing in front of the theatre, before noticing Dean, waiting outside– alone.

“Thought you ditched me, rich boy” Dean reproached as Cas left the limousine. Cas paused his move as he was about to close the door to the car, when he saw the man with a hand pocketed in blue jeans, the other one casually holding a cigarette. He looked even better than last time they met, this time a dark shirt under the leather jacket and his hair being practically bathed in grease.

“I apologize, I didn’t realize the time” Cas fibbed, which was only half the truth since it was actually him not being able to decide on what to wear. He raised his head to look around if Dean’s friends were around, before looking back at Dean and noticing how...he looked him over? Swallowing hard, he internally shook his head at that thought. He was probably not, maybe Dean saw a penny in the snow or...or...or something that made him look down.

“Well, ain’t that a bite. Now, c’mon, we’re late for the movie” Dean turned around as he snapped his cigarette to the ground and started walking towards the cashier.

“Is...nobody else coming?”

“Why would there be?”

A brief smile flit over Cas’ face, before following the other.

“‘The Bad Seed’ for two” Dean told the cashier, while rummaging through his pockets for his wallet. Swiftly, Cas took out a few dollars and slid it over.

“Y’know I got money with me, right?” Dean told him, after snatching the tickets and walking inside the theatre.

“That was for the free milkshake you didn’t receive the other day” Cas quickly replied, noticing that Dean’s eyes were showing injured pride. It impressed him that even though he had much more money than the greaser, the man wouldn’t accept charity in any sort of way. With the economy being like this, the temptation for offered money was high, so the fact that he was able to resist it, was definitely something admirable.

“Well, I’m gonna pay for the popcorn then” Dean retorted, sounding so determined that Cas didn’t even attempt to object as they walked to the food stand, waiting in the line.

“So, Castiel Novak, huh?” Dean mentioned, his eyes watching the sizes of boxes for popcorn in anticipation. “As in major Novak?”

Cas closed his eyes for a flinch of a moment, his lips slightly pressed together. People always recognized his family by his surname and would automatically assume things and question him about his father. “That’s correct” he answered, while preparing himself to receive the same predictable questions as usual.

When Cas opened his eyes again, he saw the other shoot a glance at him. “Now wonder why you drive in that limousine, when your keeper is filthy rich”

A few seconds went by, before Cas realized that Dean was done talking, not asking him any further questions about politics or his family. He seemed to be able to read Cas like an open book which was unsettling, yet refreshing to talk to someone who wasn’t invested in learning the story of how his dad made it to the top or what he’d do about the economy of the city. “You can say so” Cas replied softly, his mouth corners slightly lifted.

After buying the biggest box of popcorn, they took their seats in the cinema hall and after only a few seconds Cas realized why this hadn’t been a movie he had looked forward to watch. It was a horror film, but different from himself, Dean seemed to be enjoying it very much so he didn’t complain. They were sharing one box of popcorn together and Dean seemed to have a hidden third eye that made it possible for him to have his eyes focused on the screen while fishing popcorn out without looking.

Not being very interested in the movie itself, Cas found himself glancing at Dean more often than not, keeping it as subtle as possible. The fact that Dean hadn’t brought his friends with him appeared odd and since he wasn’t attempting to get money out of Cas, his intentions seemed veiled. There was no way the greaser simply wanted to be friends with him, Cas was a boring, uninteresting person.

Dean’s head turned, his eyes meeting the other’s for a split of a second before Cas quickly lowered his glance, hoping that he hadn’t noticed him staring. The seat next to him moved as Dean pulled himself up, making Cas fear that Dean understood the signs and wanted to leave because he felt weird about it. Oh god, had he noticed it before as well, when Cas eyeballed him in front of the movie theatre? Did he notice how his eyes falling on the other’s lips more than once?

Dean slapped his arm slightly, forcing Cas to lift his eyes and see Dean nodding towards the exit as a gesture for Cas to follow him. Hesitantly, Cas put the box of popcorn off his lap onto the seat and followed Dean outside. “What are you doing?”

“I already saw the movie 3 times” Dean smirked at him devilishly, climbing a few stairs behind the cinema hall they just came from to a metallic door, before knocking on it in a seemingly planned rhythm, while sliding his free hand into the pocket of his jacket. “This is a lot better”

Looking at the metallic door, Cas started feeling a little uneasy. “What is?”

The door opened and Dean held out 10 dollars to the man that peered outside who quickly grabbed it and commented “Make it quick” before walking out and down the stairs.

“You’ll see”, was the only thing Dean explained before slipping into a room, which appeared like the control booth for the movie they’d been watching.

Falteringly, Cas followed inside, now feeling uneasy for sure.

“Close the door”, Dean commanded while he was searching through a couple of roll films, whereat Cas complied in absolute confusion. He looked around, noticing a window with the projector standing in front of it where he could see people sitting in their seats from, watching their movie.

“I don’t understand” Cas let out while the other man fished out a roll film, quickly changing it with the current one.

“Well, those people out there think they’re watching a horror film” Dean fiddled around with his hands on the projector while Cas was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. “What they don’t know is that they’re about to see something that will scare them a hell lot more”

Dean straightened up, as he finished, and licked his lips, grinning hard as he looked out of the window to the screen. With increasing curiosity, Cas approached Dean to peek a look. His eyes widened when he got a good view of the scene. On the screen were two naked men, kissing passionately while undressing each other in a pornographic– yet classy way.

“What are you doing?” Cas hissed in horror, wanting to change it back but not knowing how to do so. “You’re going to get us arrested!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time” The mischievous grin on Dean’s face only became wider, when he saw people in their seats starting to mumble around and voicing indignant sounds until an impatient bang came from the metal door, a stifled shout “Open the door!” came through.

Cas shot an alarmed look at Dean, before looking around to see for any exit they could flee from. Oh no, no, no, this wasn’t good. He didn’t even want to think what his father would do if he would get into jail.

With a finger laid on his lips as a sign for Cas to stay quiet, Dean pointed to the wall next to the door, gesturing him to hide there, grabbing onto the wooden chair that was placed next to the projector. Cas wanted to ask what he was trying to do but remembered to stay quiet. Instead he obeyed Dean’s instructions to walk to the wall, quickly followed by the other who carried the chair with him, while the banging continued.

Leaned against a wall, Cas tried to make space for the other, as the greaser backed up close to him, presumably to be hidden when the door would open, an arm propped on the wall above Cas, while his face was turned away, watching the door.

The other man was way too close, not enough to press their bodies together but Cas could feel Dean’s warm breath on his face, separated only inches away in the confined space. Dean seemed to be grinning though Cas assumed it was due to the thrill of getting caught doing something illegal, and not for the same reasons that Cas. His temperature was rising, and he had to blame that body acting as a cover for him, Dean was bigger, possibly only an inch taller but the muscles under his jacket made him look more bulky than Cas, with a perpetual smell of cigarette and alcohol that Cas didn’t know he liked until it was intoxicating his senses. For a second he completely forgot of the imminent danger of getting caught, distracted by those bright green eyes that were casually fixated on his own. A lot of things crossed his mind in that moment… and none at all at the same time, it was strange, but all he knew was that Dean was **way too close** to be accidental. Cas was sure the sound of his heartbeat echoed in the room because of how hard and fast it was beating, his breathing matched the speed.

The noise of clinkering keys echoed through the door, before the door opened, making Dean break eye contact. Suddenly having noticed his own shallow breathing, Cas inhaled the air as quietly as possible, swallowing hard, to get rid of the dryness in his throat.

Cas perceived loud, slow steps as a man walked inside the room, pressing his lips together in fear his breathing would be heard, attempting to figure out a plan to leave without getting caught. In that very moment Dean jumped out of the hiding place with the chair swung out, bashing it into the clueless guard that had walked in.

“Go, go, go!” Dean yelled and Cas didn’t hesitate to take off, sprinting outside close behind Dean who seemed to be knowing exactly where to go.

“Hold it!” the man from before called angrily but Dean didn’t stop, shooting a grin over his shoulder, before heading to his right to get out of sight.

His feet carried him along, Cas couldn’t remember when he’d ever had to run so fast, trying to catch up with Dean but it appeared the other was used to being chased, as he swiftly dashed through the exit of the movie theater right across the street. Cars hit the brake hard as they almost crashed into the man and honked furiously. Cas didn’t know what he was doing, his feet were moving so fast it felt as if he was hovering over the street rather than running, adrenaline was pumping through his veins, making him faster, as he ran behind Dean into an alley. Almost colliding into the other man when he abruptly stopped.

When Cas slowed down his lungs were burning, and he attempted to slow down his heart which was hammering hard against his chest. “What–” Cas could barely form words, breathing heavily while being hunched over, his hands stemmed against his knees for support; Dean in the same position, breaking out in laughter.

“You’re insane!” Cas couldn’t believe he’d just done that, watching Dean do this without acting against it. This must have been illegal, there was no way this was juridical. “You’re absolutely crazy!”

“And you’re not crazy enough!” Dean argued in amused tone, straightened himself up and let out a pleased sigh, peering to the entrance of the small alley– probably to check if someone was still after them, before looking back at Cas whose face expressed a mixture of accusation and agitation. “Oh c’mon, you can’t tell me this wasn’t fun”

“It was **_not_** fun!” Cas retorted, having slowly recovered from the unexpected sprint. “We could have gotten caught”

“But we didn’t” Dean had that crooked smirk on his face again, appearing not to be affected at all. “You can’t tell me you did something this exciting before”

Rolling his eyes, Cas looked away. Even though Cas wanted to deny it, he never felt like this before; the adrenaline running through his body, the thrill of getting into trouble– it was so unfamiliar and definitely not something that he should like but there was something about it that unleashed emotions and sensations he’d only read about in his books.

Cas opened his mouth to say something but just then police sirens resonated and Dean hissed a “Get down”, whereupon Cas followed the command quickly and hid behind a large box. Blue lights reflected on the mirrors of the opposite building, as the police car slowly drove by the alley–tantalizingly slow. When it passed them Dean waited a few minutes longer to come out of his hiding spot and Cas copied the motion.

“Are they looking for us?” Cas whispered, focusing his eyes through the alley to see if the police was still close.

“Probably, but they’re too dumb to find us” Dean walked past him towards the street.

“What are you doing?! They could still be after us!”

“So?”

That he’d let himself get dragged into this, was mad. Hannah was right when she said that greasers were dangerous and whilst Cas couldn’t deny the excitement he felt, he needed to get out of this or Dean would drag him even further into it. “I’m leaving”

“What?”

“I said I’m leaving”

“C’mon-”

“No, this is crazy” Cas argued, shaking his head as he walked towards the end of the alley. He’d simply go to a restaurant and ask to use their phone to call Robert to pick him up. It sounded like a good plan to get away without getting caught.

“Alright, alright, hold up” Dean said close behind him and Cas was foolish enough to stop at the almost apologetic sound of the man’s voice. “Let’s cop a breeze and get to the place of a friend of mine, alright? No more crazy shit, okay?”

“I need to be home by 9”

“It’s only 7:45 . And if you hate it I’ll give you a ride back, how about that?”

It seemed impossible to resist Dean’s charm, even when using swear words the man somehow knew exactly what to say and Cas frowned at the feeling of wanting to indulge into the offer. The question was, why Dean actually _wanted_ him to come. People usually invited Cas as a polite gesture or because their parents knew each other. Since the greaser generally seemed rather rude than proper, it was a mystery to Cas. They barely knew each other but maybe, just maybe, Dean actually wanted to be friends with him.

“Alright” Cas turned his head, noticing how the cheeky grin on Dean’s face turned into a soft smile as he said: “Then let’s get moving” before walking out of the alley to his motorcycle with Cas following close behind him.

“Are we...gonna take _that_?” Cas commented when Dean climbed his motorcycle.

“Hey, my baby is no _that_ , alright, now get that stick out of your ass and get behind me”

Cas had never been on a motorbike before and he should definitely not trust the other after what just happened. But since he’d agreed onto coming with Dean already, it was too late to back out of it now, so Cas hesitantly swung his leg over the back behind Dean, feeling clumsy as he attempted to position his feet and not knowing what to do with his hands. He saw many girls on those bikes with other men before, having wrapped their arms around the bikers but he doubted that was in any ways adequate if two men did that.

“You’re gonna fall off like that” Dean mentioned when pedalling the gas as if he’d just read his thoughts.

Tentatively, Cas wrapped his arms around his waist trying to keep them loose so it didn’t appear odd. That, however, quickly changed when Dean suddenly twisted the rear and sent them flying down the street, Cas’ arms tightened, the fear of this being awkward was replaced by the horror of falling off. This was so very different from sitting in a car, inside one, he was able to mind his own business, feeling almost protected by the steel around him. But with a bike, he was vulnerable to everything around him, and the possibility of crashing into his death was so much higher, making him almost have the urge to pray for Dean not to drive them into an accident.

Lights streamed past quickly, and the cold wind was blowing right into Cas’ face, swirling through his hair. They turned right into another street and Dean didn’t seem to be even trying to go easy on Cas as he took a sharp curve, leaning his whole body into the motion so that it felt like they were going to fall over. Cas reminded himself to breathe when they got back into their original position, noticing how tensed up he was and that he was practically smothering Dean with his arms clung tight around him and attempted to loosen up his position.

As Cas noticed the sign ‘South side’ when they took another curve, he remembered how many have told him to always stay away from that part of the city, since it had been known as the most dangerous area but in that very moment Cas was rather worried to be driven into his death in the way Dean was completely ignoring the speeding limit and kept on making risky motions.

The drive was _thankfully_ not too long until they slowed down at a shabby-looking apartment block and they stopped completely.

“Sorry, nothing fancy like your home” Dean commented as he cut off the engine and put down his legs to balance out the vehicle.

Slowly, Cas climbed down the bike noticing how his legs had turned to jelly, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. With a deep breath, Cas attempted to calm down and swearing himself to appreciate the steadiness of the ground more.

“You’re not gonna pass out on me, are you?” Dean chuckled, as he stepped down his bike, steadying it.

“No, I’m fine” Cas answered as he felt himself recovering from that experience.

“Next time you just gotta relax”

“Next time? I prefer not to think so”

“We’ll see about that” was the only thing the man commented before strolling towards the entrance door of the building.

Despite the darkness, Cas didn’t fail to notice how derelicted the area appeared to be. He’d never been at the south side, so he couldn’t judge if it looked like that everywhere here. “Do you live here too?”

“Nah, I’m at the central area, close to the Roadhouse. We just hang out at Benny’s most of the time”

“Benny?”

“Right, he’s one of the fellas who was at the diner with me last time” Dean replied, apparently only remembering now that Cas didn’t know any of his friends. He opened the entrance door and to the lead up the stairs to the second floor. Nervously, Cas walked behind him, trying to calm his nerves. Usually Cas had no problem with meeting friends of Rachel or Hannah since they wouldn’t care for him but he didn’t know if that was different with Dean’s gang. There was absolutely no way he’d fit into the place and standing out was never something Cas had liked before.

Dean knocked hard on a door and a few minutes later it opened, a big man with short, brown hair standing in front of it.

“You fucker” the stranger swore grinningly, his eyes falling onto Cas. “Are we kidnapping rich kids now?”

“Shut up” Dean pushed him teasingly to make his way inside, gesturing Cas to get in. “That’s the sonovabitch I told you about, Benny. We call him a blood sucker ‘cause he sucks all our money out of us”

“I’m not the one mooching of living space of you bastards, Winchester!”

“You’re lonely without us, so fuck off”

Cas had never heard so many insults in one small conversation before, but they were both grinning at each other which made all of this even more confusing. He assumed it was just the way they talked to each other, and that was the first moment of the night where he knew he wasn’t going to fit at all.

The inside of the apartment wasn’t physically big, Cas had figured it out from the looks of the outside– possibly the size of his bedroom, give or take, and yet it felt much bigger when he stepped in and the sound of an uplifting song, that Cas didn’t know, but recognized it by the interpret Little Richard, welcomed him. He didn’t fail to notice how cozy the apartment felt without the need of a queen size bed, or velvet curtains, or an elegant living room set; Benny and the gang seemed more than happy with their rusty appliances that barely filled the room. Not that Cas was scrutinizing the place, he was merely looking around out of habit to avoid conversation, or to have a trivial topic if confronted with socialization.

“Everyone, this is Cas” Dean introduced him as he’d entered the room with cautious steps, making it a lot harder to avert being the center of attention when everybody glanced at him. A half-hearted smile formed on Cas’ face, awkwardly taking a seat on a chair next to the couch while Dean went into the kitchen.

The atmosphere was unconstrained and casual, the complete opposite of what Cas was used to experience at the parties of his family. It made him feel out of place; he didn’t belong here one bit. The woman next to him on the light-blue, old couch leaned over, offering her hand as a greeting. “I’m Cassie”

“I’m...Castiel” Cas automatically introduced himself when he shook the hand of the other before realizing that Dean had already mentioned his name just before.

“Damn, almost the same name, we got to watch out or they’ll confuse us” She smiled joyfully, fitting to the soft features of her face. Cas recognized the female, she had been at the diner before. Despite Cas not being interested, he had to admit that she was a very beautiful woman; the bright-red shirt flattered her caramel-colored skin and her her dark, curly hair was tamed under a bandana cloth. Like the rest of the group she radiated confidence, it appeared to be a requirement to be in one of those greaser gangs.

“So you met the worst half of us, huh?” She handed him a cup with orange liquid in it.

“...Pardon?” Cas asked while bringing the cup to his nose, recognizing the smell of hard liquor mixed with some juice and started nibbling on it.

“Dean, you couldn’t be introduced by anyone worse than him“ she explained, swallowing a long sip. “He’s a good guy though”

“Yes, I’ve noticed” He was slowly starting to realize Dean was indeed a good guy, the cinema incident excluded. It went against his first impression of the man, but now… he couldn’t help but give a small smile in agreement to the girl next to him.

“Well, to meet the better half, that guy over there who’s about to pass out is Ash” she pointed to the other side of the couch to a man in a flannel shirt with the sleeves being cut off and eyes dazing drunkenly into space. “I think you’ve met Benny and then there’s Adam but he’s not around tonight”

Cas wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but he was out of his comfort zone to say the least. Still, Cassie’s warm personality made it a lot easier to relax his muscles and smile more genuinely. He dared to try to fit with a comeback that he hoped would be well received. “Are you implying you’re part of the bad half as well?”

Cassie’s mouth gaped open, the corners of her mouth lifted up. “Dean, you didn’t tell me the new guy is Mr. Sassypants!”, she yelled into the kitchen but the music was apparently too loud for Dean to hear it. Cas didn’t fail to hear her call him ‘ _the new guy_ ’– almost as if she was already considering him part of their little group. If anything, it was a privilege to him that she didn’t appear to think of him as stiff or uninteresting, which was for the most part Cas’ biggest concern. “So, I hope you didn’t get into more trouble with the highway devils last time. You really don’t want to get involved with those, they’re like demons disguised as humans”

The feeling of guilt overcame Cas when he realized he had put all greasers into the same category, being imprinted by shallow stories of that culture. The tone in Cassie’s voice told him that she felt absolute contempt for the highway devils, making him understand that not all greasers were the same. “I’m not planning on doing so”

Dean finally walked out of the kitchen and plopped onto the couch next to Cassie with grilled cheese on a plate. “What are we talking about?”

“That you need to stop eating so much” Cassie replied snarkily, pretending to be irritated by him interrupting them.

“Hey, no one should drink on an empty stomach!” Dean argued against, placing his legs onto the white coffee table.

By ignoring Dean, she refilled her cup with Vodka. “So which area do you come from, Cas? West side, Gold coast,...”

“North side” Cas drowned the rest of his drink and put the empty cup down, but Cassie grabbed onto it and refilled it as well for him.

“What are you, the son of a millionaire?”

“Nah he’s just a really over-priced stripper” Dean joked with his mouth full, causing Cassie to elbow him into the stomach.

Cas had accustomed to Dean’s unusual sense of humor by now, his friends would consider it an insult to be called strippers but after having met these people Cas grew accustomed to it, he didn’t feel offended with these kind of people that seemed to have a much more laid-back attitude and teased each other to no end. He smiled slightly, feeling the sudden urge to be just as easy-going as they appeared to be. “Something similar,” he replied with ease while Cassie handed him a full cup with liquor, “I get my allowance by standing in front of people who want nothing more than _screw us over_ ,” Foul words still felt foreign to his tongue, but it was fueled with real intentions– probably not the best way to compare his father’s politics to but it wasn’t so inaccurate after all. No matter how much his father would deny or ignore it, the way the man of the house handled the government of Chicago was corrupted by money, similar to a strip club.

“You downers over there need some shots” Benny came out out of nowhere, looking like he’d caught some words of their conversation while filling up shot glasses.

“I say drinking game!” Cassie inserted and reached over to to shake Ash’s arm to pull him out of the clouds and back to the world of the living.

“Which one?”

“Let’s do _Never Have I Ever_ ”

“C’mon, then I need to drink every round!”

“How ‘bout _Bullshit_?”

With his face in confusion, Cas watched them argue over what game to play. He’d never had experiences with drinking games or generally shots. When drinking alcohol, it was usually served in a spotless glass filled with over-prized, fancy liquids.

“I think we need to bring the new guy into the loop” Benny notified when noticing Cas’ expression. “Alright, so, someone tells you something about themselves and you gotta find out if they lie or say the truth. When they lie you call ‘ _Bullshit_ ’. If they did lie they have to drink, but if you were wrong you have to take a shot.”

It sounded simple enough but Cas had never played any games like these before, and it didn’t sound like something he should be doing. Dean had told him that if he wanted to, he’d drive him back, so Cas could simply ask Dean to do so. But something held him back, it might had been the atmosphere of friends having no boundaries around each other that incited him to agree to any of this or the dreadful thought of being confronted with his family– whatever it was, it made him want to stay. “Alright”

Benny dished up the glasses of shots, making himself comfortable on a chair, when they started with Ash who was a very poor liar because Cas recognized right away that he was told a fib. Cassie, however was the first one to say it and Ash had to take a shot. Cassie was next, telling a truth whereupon Benny falsely called bullshit on.

“Alight, my favorite music is Rock’n’Roll” Benny called out, leaning back in his seat as if he knew no one could guess that.

“That’s a lie” Cas let out, quickly correcting himself to “ _Bullshit_ ” instead, not being used to use words like those. He had gotten experience in reading people after watching so many politicians lie in their speeches, to their wives, or among each other; sometimes being secluded to the back of the room in silence had it’s perks because Cas had made it a one-person-game to spot the lies told at those reunions. Benny was nowhere close to a politician-level liar.

Benny lifted his brows in surprise as he drowned a shot. “Beginner’s luck”

“Or you’re just the worst liar” Ash retorted.

“Your turn, Cas” Cassie implied, her interest seemingly raised.

Cas’ first thought was to start with a simple lie, something impersonal that wouldn’t reveal too much about him, pretty much like the rest of the crowd did– but with a glance towards Dean, he wanted to call for something more impressive, something that wouldn’t say ‘ _I’m an open book_ ’ and defy the way Dean had been reading him ever since they met. “When I move out of my parent’s home I aim to live in a simple apartment, something small with just the basics,” he took a quick scan of Benny’s apartment, it wasn’t ideal but it was closer to his dream house than his father’s mansion, “Well… the basics- and a balcony”

He could feel Dean’s eyes linger on him, watching him closely before he started talking. “Bullshit”

Rising his own shot, Cas grinned, the feeling of triumph trickling through his body. Instead of bringing the glass to his lips, he signaled for Dean’s glass “It’s your turn to drink” his voice was only a pitch higher as he struggled not to burst into laughter, actually proud of himself for fooling Dean Winchester.  

“You gotta be kidding me” Dean let out in disbelief. “The rich boy wants a crappy apartment”

“Look at that, Dean was wrong!” Ash laughed, pushing Dean’s arm teasingly.

“Alright, alright, let’s see if you can crack this one” Dean interrupted, showing his side of being a complete sore loser. “My middle name is Jeffrey”

Surprisingly, Dean was hard to read. There were no typical signs of a lie shown on his face, no proof that it he was speaking the truth either. The only hint Cas could take it from was the way Dean spoke it out in aversion, showing that he didn’t like the name one bit.

“Truth” Cas guessed, whereat a smug smirk took it’s place on Dean’s face, before raising his glass in the same way Cas had done it before. “I don’t got a middle name”

That was the first of many shots Cas had to take that night. Dean was an unusually good liar and it soon became a challenge between the two of them on who the better liar was, which was a close run.

The rounds kept on coming, Benny never stopped refilling their glasses until the bottle was empty and only then did they realize that over an hour had passed, and they were all more than just tipsy. Cas wasn’t used to strong alcohol shot like this, and had the worst reaction of them all, slurred words, half-closed eyes and wobbly motions. Opposite to Dean who seemed to be less affected by it, Cas assumed it was built-up tolerance for drinking this way for only God knows how long. But he wasn’t really in the most rational position to tell– in his eyes, everyone looked closer to sober than not, they were still laughing and teasing each other like they didn’t have at least 6 shots on them each, and Cas was smiling and joining the laughter but not much willingly, the alcohol was the one doing the socializing job and he was barely even listening to their conversation. At one point one of them suggested to go on what they called ‘the field’, which, as it turned out, was a snow-covered open space at the back of the building complex.

Ash was running ahead of them as they walked along the frozen grass with bottles of beer in their hands.

“Ash you’re gonna break yourself something again!” Cassie yelled out in laughter as the man ran around like a maniac and ultimately let himself fall into the snow.

“ _You never know how much I love ya! Never know how much I care!_ ” Dean started singing out of nowhere, his words slightly slurred by the influence of alcohol when Cassie joined in, singing Little Willie John’s ‘Fever’ with all their hearts, so loud, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if every part of Illinois could’ve heard them. In a moment of drunkenness, Cas couldn’t resist to sing along with them until they were interrupted by Benny’s sudden snowball attack, initiating a snowball fight.

Cas used to love these, there was a time when he was much younger when his mom would call for a family-only Christmas instead of a party like his dad wanted. He and his brothers would go out to the backyard, they would build a snowman before Zachariah threw the first snowball and they would spend an hour just covering each other’s coats with snow until their mom called them to diner. However, that was a long time ago.

With a huge smile on his face, he crouched down to form a ball and threw it back at Benny. Clearly the greasers were not a different species like he had been taught to believe, they were still humans, and frankly more fun than Cas anticipated, different customs perhaps but in the end they were all still the same.

The fight got heated up faster than he could tell, they all claimed a hiding spot behind cars or dumpsters, or pretty much anywhere they could find to avoid being an easy target. It was a massacre for a while, everyone against everyone and the sky became a storm of snowballs cruising through the air in every direction. But within minutes it became apparent that the same rivalry from the drinking game had carried along to the field, Cas’ attention was more focused on Dean, and it was reciprocated– the both of them turned to soldiers on a mission, shooting everything that moved like they were keeping scores on their hits.

Cas was hidden behind a tree, having lost sight of most of them, when a silhouette, not too far from him approached him in the open. Just when he was about to aim another snowball, he heard Dean’s familiar voice. “White flag! I come in peace”

Slowly, Cas lowered the snowball as he could identify the man’s face, although he couldn’t deny that he was tempted to start another attack. Dean stopped next to him and plopped himself onto the snow, seemingly unconcerned for his pants getting wet. “Don’t even think about it” he let out, eyeing the snow ball in Cas’ palm, as if he’d read his thoughts again. With a small smile Cas dropped the piece of snow, and after a short moment of hesitation, let himself down next to the other, keeping a polite distance between them.

“You’re not bad for a rich boy” Dean let out on shallow breaths.

“You’re not bad for a greaser” Cas retorted with a smile whereat the other let out a chuckle.

“So, you actually want a piece of crap- apartment like Benny’s?” Dean had turned his face skyward with eyes closed.

“Vaguely, yes” Cas admitted, noticing a wooden stick on the ground in front of him and grasping it to idly draw into the snow.

“How exactly would that _vaguely_ look like then?”

Cas stopped poking the ground at the question, surprised that Dean actually wanted to know details and not simple, superficial answers. By now he should have known that different to the circle of people he was used being in, Dean didn’t just ask questions about someone as a gesture of politeness. “I’d imagine it with a small living room, a couch and a record player,...”

“No TV?”

“I don’t watch a lot of television”

“Well you’re definitely missing out on something then, rich boy.” Cas was silent for a few seconds, causing Dean to open his eyes and glance at him. “Tell me more”

Cas didn’t mean to make it a bigger deal than it probably was, but very few people took interest in his dreams or opinions, let alone a guy that he met only a day before. It appeared impossible to swipe the coy smile out of his face. “It’s going to have a hardwood floor so I can walk barefoot, and a window facing east so I can be touched by the first sunrays everyday”, he grew slightly self-conscious about sounding too sappy, so he darted his eyes back to the ground for a second, using the wooden stick to draw shapeless figures into the ground, just to distract himself, “and it’s not going to be on the ground floor, maybe the top floor because I like heights” he swallowed hard, feeling like he was sharing the biggest secret of his life, it was actually nice, and relieving, but he was sure by now Dean was getting bored with his description.

A short moment of silence passed by and Cas could feel Dean’s eyes linger on him, without looking up, feeling too ashamed of his description and the other’s silence was not helping one second. “What about you?” Cas attempted to break the silence, daring to look up for just a moment. “Do you have a picture of what your dream house would look like?”

A soft smile made it’s place on Dean’s face as he shrugged. “Not really, but yours sounds pretty awesome” He leaned back, his chest heaving as he inhaled a long breath. “So, tell me, d’you got any siblings?”

“Three brothers, yes”

“Are you tight with ‘em?”

“Not...to be exact” Cas replied, giving up on the drawing from before and dropping the stick to the ground. “We used to be.”

“Gotcha” Dean seemed to have gotten the hint in the short answer, and Cas valued that he didn’t pressure him into getting further into it, instead diverting the question to himself. “I got a brother, Sam, four years younger than me. He’s studying law and is goddamn genius, I’m telling you, I don’t get why anyone would wanna be a lawyer but he sure as hell will be a good one”

“I suppose you are close?” He ventured to say at the sight of pride in the other’s face.

“We got our ups and downs but yeah, I would kill anyone who’d hurt him”

A memory flashed through his head, Rachel mentioning the rumor of Dean raising his brother by himself with questionable methods– stealing to say something. Despite the homicidal wording, Dean sounded like the kind of older brother who would do anything for his family, and if the rumor was true, all the bad things he’d done had been for a good cause. “Is your brother a member of your group?”

“Of my clique? Hell no, he wants nothing to do with that, he wants to live a normal life, I guess some boring apple-pie life with his girlfriend” Dean brushed a hand through his greased-up hair, fiddling his jacket for his pack of cigarettes before lightening up one.“Enough about me, it’s your turn to talk”

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know, tell me some dirty shit, like, when was the first time you had sex?”

With a hard swallow, Cas stayed silent, averting Dean’s eyes.

“You can’t tell me you’re a virgin, c’mon, with those looks?”

He felt his stomach clench at the comment. Had Dean just given him a compliment on his appearance? Surely, it wasn’t the first time, but it was always by women he had no interest in. But with Dean– it was different. It was safe to say that Cas was slowly but steadily feeling more and more attracted to Dean, and while he tried to rationalize the comment into politeness or merely teasing, his heart jumped at the foolish hope of something more meaningful. At least until he admitted being a virgin to the man. Cas rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, in his circle, being a virgin was respectful but he guessed here with the greasers it was out of place; and he didn’t really want to be out of place when it came to Dean Winchester. “..I...never had the occasion” He admitted only because he was sure lying would get him nowhere, Dean could read him, – even if when it came to drinking games they were both equally good at deceiving.

“Then what about kissing?” The other man asked him, his voice resonating without a hint of disappointment nor surprise.

Cas lifted his eyes, opening his mouth to tell the short form of how a girl was once interested in high school and made out with him, which was ultimately how Cas noticed that he had no interest in women one bit, when he noticed Dean’s eyes glimpsing down on his lips.  

“I don’t..” was all Cas managed to choke out, having forgotten what he’d wanted to say. He swallowed down a big lump in his throat, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the way the man’s eyes were filled with an unexpected hunger, as he looked up.

“You don’t?” Dean’s voice was raspy, still not breaking the glance as if he was fishing for something in Cas’ eyes.

The silence extended a couple of seconds more, neither of them seemed to have words to say and instead chose to let their eyes speak for themselves, glimpsing at each other’s lips like they were asking for permission, Cas’ blood had rushed to his head– and to more southern parts, and stopped him from thinking clearly enough to do much more than breathing heavily and licking his lips as an invitation. Maybe his foolish hopes were not so foolish after all, maybe he hadn’t been imagining the subtle signs, maybe he wasn’t wrong, maybe–

Cas didn’t realize the thick air surrounding them, the tension built that was so palpable it could be cut like butter. At least until Dean leaned in closer and closer, Cas could’ve sworn the world was spinning slower and he forgot to breathe when their lips finally met. The mere touch got their mouths burning in contrast to the cold snow gently falling from the trees. All that tension that had been crawling under his skin, the faint expectations that got him there, the latent magnetic attraction he felt, all of it ran through his body in a sharp electric wave, he shivered more to the sensation than to the cold, and he instinctively pushed himself closer to the radiating warmth of the other man, silently hoping for it to last long enough to commit to memory forever.

Dean’s tongue slipped into his mouth and what usually was the scent he’d avoid, intoxicated him now, tasting the whiskey and smoke, making him crave for more of it. He felt the man’s large hand grasping his jaw and back of his neck, pulling him closer, their tongues entangling in greed.

Even Allen Ginsberg fell short to express the feeling when Dean parted his lips just a sliver, Cas could breathe in the other’s scent like their souls were connecting. To say it felt _heavenly_ would be an understatement, but in that moment there was no other word Cas could think of but that, and he reached out his hands to hold Dean’s shoulders to make sure this wasn’t a delusion.

He felt the other’s fingers becoming rougher, his free hand curling around Cas’ waist under his trenchcoat and bringing their bodies together. The mere touch flamed up his body, his blood feeling as if it was boiling. His hands ran down Dean’s arms and feeling his biceps muscles clench, as he dug his fingers into them.

“Dean, where the hell are you?!” a faint male voice called, whereat Dean abruptly broke the kiss, breathing hard as Cas met his eyes. The grip around Cas’ waist and neck loosened, before vanishing completely as Dean turned his head around. “I’ll be there in a minute”, he said, loud enough for the man to hear and snipping the burned-out cigarette into the snow.

Cas’ head was spinning, much more than when they were getting drunk, and his brain wouldn’t let him think clearly, merely noticing how the greaser stood up and offered him his hand.

Dizzily, Cas grabbed it, being pulled up a little too fast, enforcing the feeling only more.

“You’re alright there?” Dean’s voice was still husky, comparable to someone who’d just woken up in the morning.

He couldn’t manage more than a nod, not being sure if this just happened or if it was just pure imagination. But the way Dean’s hand lingered on his a moment too long for it to be casual and an immediate hot wave rushing through Cas’ body at the touch made him believe the opposite.

“C’mon let’s meet with the other’s or they’ll think I murdered you”

The way Dean was still joking around like nothing had happened was a complete mystery to him. It wasn’t even possible for Cas to form a single word, how could the other be that casual just now?

“I didn’t...” Cas cleared his throat as his voice came out as a whisper, while walking slowly next to Dean to the apartment block. “I didn’t know that you were...”

“Queer?” Dean finished his sentence. “I’m not. I dig both sides”

“Do you mean, you like both women and men?”

A heated shiver japed through Cas’ spine when he felt Dean’s hand brush subtly over the outer side of his thigh. “Do you need more proof?”

Before Cas could even manage to say anything at all, the hunters were closing in on them and Dean’s hand moved to his own side again.

“Where were you two?” Cassie reproached them. ”Were you killing each other out there?!”

“Something like that” With a smug grin, Dean took a peek at his watch. “Hey, Cas, didn’t you need to be home by 9?”

“I do”

“Well, it’s 4 hours past 9”

Oh god no. “What?” he let out in horror, realizing that this was way past the time he should’ve been home. How could that even have happened? Wasn’t it only 7:45 when they left the movie theatre? How could over 5 hours go past so fast?

“Yeah, alright, I’ll get him a ride home before he freaks out” Dean told the gang before turning back to Cas. “C’mon, scooch, let’s go”

They started walking to Dean’s bike, Cas tried to stop himself from thinking of how his father would react, hoping his mother didn’t call the police yet. Even though he didn’t look forward into facing his father and being yelled at one bit or getting told by his mother that he was destroying their reputation, he’d rather have that than getting the police involved. He knew that if that happened, it would be Dean who’d get into actual trouble.

“Relax, your keepers ain’t going to keep you on lock up cause you’ve stayed out long for once” Dean commented as he noticed the other’s stiff body language.

“I wouldn’t be certain about that” Cas murmured, pressing his lips together.

“If that happens, we’ll break you out and you can crash at one of our places” There was something in his words that put a small smile on Cas’ face. The idea of that was soothing, making him feel less alone.”Besides, aren’t you old enough to decide where you go and when you get home?”

“My father doesn’t think that his 21-old son should have power over such decisions”

“Well damn, and that dick is our mayor”

Cas couldn’t suppress a snort in agreement, not even attempting to defend the man. There was no right word of how Cas felt about his father, it wasn’t hate, nor love, but he disdained the corruptness of his father when it came to politics and felt almost sorry for him that he attempted to keep control over everything, including the lives of his family members.

Dean started up the motorcycle, after placing himself at the front, waiting for Cas to get behind him. “For the record: Told you it wouldn’t be the last time you’d sit on my baby.” Shaking his head, Cas swung a leg over the backseat while shaking his head and wrapping his hands around the man’s waist without even thinking about it. “Just please try not to kill us” He could see a devilish grin on Dean’s face when he pushed off, driving quickly over the dark street.

After the heated kiss from before, Cas was now less tentative about tightening his arms around Dean, feeling his abdominal muscles under the leather jacket. He had the sudden urge to slip his fingers under the his shirt, which he quickly swiped away, guessing that it would only be more likely to get into an accident like that, plus it seemed more than inappropriate to do that after a one simple kiss. ….Even if that kiss was yet so sexual.

The drive was still terrifying and appeared even faster than before, but Cas hadn’t completely sobered up yet and slowly grew familiar with the motions that he was less strained as before, making him wonder if spreading his arms like wings would make him feel like he was flying.

Alright, maybe he still had a bit more alcohol intus than he assumed if he started having stupid ideas one after another.

Cas was about to tell Dean which way to take when he remembered that he’d already practically been close to his home before when he’d asked for his number. Cas found himself wondering if Dean intended to make this happen when he’d asked for it. Was he already interested back then? The thought of that made his heart skip a beat, leaning into Dean’s back a little more and attempting to enjoy the rest of the way.

It took around 30 minutes until he arrived at his street, and Dean slowed down in front of his home’s gate, before stopping completely.

“Thank you for driving me” Cas climbed down the bike. “And thank you for the night, it was very nice”

“Hey, I got something in return, didn’t I”, Dean grinned, leaning his arms over the handlebars.

“What do you mean?”

Dean chuckled at Cas’ cluelessness, before straightening himself up and stepping off his bike. He cornered the other against the gate and grabbed his chin, soft, full lips locking with Cas’. The hard iron bars pushed into Cas’ back but in this very moment he didn’t mind one bit, not when Dean was kissing him like _that_. So gentle, yet rough, like a starving man finding water in the desert, sending white heat through his body, making him feel dizzy all over again.

“That” Dean responded with low voice; Cas could feel his hot breath against his lips. “Now go or your dad is gonna hit you with a broom”

As much as Cas rather wanted to proceed the kiss, Dean was right, he needed to go. “Okay” Slowly, he stepped away, before he heard the greaser speak up again. “Let me give you my number first”

“Do you have a paper this time?”

“Well...”

“No, Dean, you’re not going to write on my hand!”

“Fine, I think I still got the tickets, I’ll write it down there” He fiddled around in his jacket before taking the movie tickets and a pen out, quickly scribbling his number on it before handing it to Cas. “Give me a bell”

“I will” Cas assured, maybe too quickly, but there was no denying that he’d certainly call him. He watched Dean as he went back to his bike again and smiled at him before the man drove off.

For a few seconds, Cas proceeded standing at the sidewalk and watching as the man drove off until the roar of the motorcycle faded away before walking through the gate towards the back door of the mansion in hopes to prevent meeting his parents. To his surprise, his father wasn’t clomping towards him and yelling around, as he stepped in. Instead, the house was utterly silent. Cautiously, he peeked into every room of the ground floor but there was still no sight of them.

Confused, he opened the door of his father’s office room, taking it as the last hint since his father, who always stayed up until at least 2 am, couldn’t be asleep at this time.

“He’s not here” The low tone of his older brother made Cas flinch, turn his head around to see Michael stand in the door frame to the living room. “And you’re late”

“Where is he?” Cas ignored the last comment, wondering why out of everyone, Michael was the one still awake. Usually he’d be the first to be asleep to be up early in the morning.

“At the office”

“And mother?”

Michael frowned at that question, his shoulders tensing up, quickly averting the answer. “Father told me you’re supposed to be home by 9. Where were you?”

“I didn’t notice the time”

“For 4 hours?”

“My watch is still broken”

Michael walked forward to Cas, closing the office door. “I won’t tell father this time but I won’t let another time slip, have I made myself clear”?

Automatically, Cas lowered his eyes the way he did when his father was talking to him like that. “Crystal” He waited a few more seconds before Michael had left the living room, before he started walking to the stairs to his room.

There was a faint memory of Michael not always having been like that. Of course, since he was the oldest, he always received higher expectations and responsibilities but Cas remembered how he used to be the tolerant one who’d let them secretly eat chocolate before dinner when they were younger and keep all brothers together. But, like all things in his life, that changed when he grew into his father’s soldier, following every rule given and never disagreeing with the man of the house. Still, he was righteous by nature and Cas was dead certain that different to their father he’d never let corruption cross his ways.

When Cas entered his room, he turned on the record player, not surprised that Ella Fitzgerald was still on, playing the ending tunes of the last song before twitching to the song ‘Wait Till you See Him’. Slowly, he undressed, putting on his pyjamas, while the soft melodies filled the room, the lyrics making him smile gently, the kiss with Dean returning to his mind. He never had felt such excitement and joy in one night in his entire life. It might have simply been drinking and a criminal experience in the movie theatre and, ...well, the kiss of course but not even Cas’ childhood memories were as good as this one.

He walked to his desk to lean back in his chair, when he noticed all the failed letters he’d written this morning, all starting off inforced writing. For a few seconds, he looked through them, shaking his head at every beginning. With a sudden force of inspiration, Cas took a fresh paper, positioning his pen at the top.

_Dear Mr. Ginsberg,_

_This morning I attempted to write a letter to you, wanting to compliment your brilliant work on how it inspires me to become a writer against my father’s wishes but since each words I’d put down to paper sounded like rubbish I’m going to give it another try._

_You’ve described passion and desire in many of your poems before, making me only dream of such things and wishing that one day I’d experience them too. But tonight something unexpected had happened: A man kissed me, and it was more than I had hoped for. I have no experience with any of those emotions I’ve felt but it was the most exhilarating moment I have witnessed to this very moment. He’s so very different from other people I’ve met, he’s exciting and unusual, and I want to meet him and-_

_I’m sure you’re not interested in hearing about him but I’ve always felt your writing close to my heart and I believe to know now what you meant when you wrote ‘be mad or chill obsessed with angels or machines’. I feel like gratitude is in order, for your words had been the ones keeping me afloat before tonight, and I’m sure you would understand better than anyone that regardless of how ludicrous it is for some people to give that much meaning to one single kiss, if it’s passionate enough to light a spark inside you that was off before, there’s nothing naive about falling for such impulse._

_I don’t expect you to write back, but simply the thought of you reading this, is an honor to me._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Castiel_

With a satisfied feeling in his chest, Cas put down the pen. What he just wrote might have been too personal, describing a man he didn’t know personally, intimate things he’d likely not care less about, but he felt confident about it.

He moved his seat to the couch, snatched the white, folded wool blanket and pulled it around himself before grabbing the book ‘Howl and other poems’ from the coffee table to read his favorite once again.

The next morning he woke up with a neck stiff and his arm dangling down the couch. With a yawn, Cas sleepily sit up, surprised that he’d fallen asleep on the couch without remembering it. A soft scraping came from the record player, notifying Cas that the record must have been spinning for a while now. Cas kneeled down to pick up the book he’d possibly dropped last night when falling asleep before turning off the turntable checking the time on the clock on the wall. 11 am, he’d completely overslept but after coming home around 2 am last night, it wasn’t really surprising to him.

While he went to his closest to change his clothes, he smiled softly when remembering last night, remembering the drinking game, the snowball fight and how Dean’s velvet lips had felt on his. He couldn’t believe all of that had happened in one night which was originally planned out to just watch a movie.

The smile was still on his face when Cas walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make himself some coffee and breakfast, hearing his mother talk on the telephone in the other room. Usually, the maid was the one who was supposed to do it but Cas didn’t need her to fill up a bowl with cornflakes and milk. The can of coffee on the stove was still warm, so Cas poured the dark liquid into a mug, mixing it with sugar and milk before grabbing the bowl of cereal and putting it onto the kitchen table, seating himself on the chair next to it.

His mother’s polite, faux laughter came out of the living room, while Cas started eating his breakfast, probably talking to one of the rich families she secretly hated. It was unlikely that his father was still home, probably at the office by now but since his mother was unemployed she was mostly out to get her hair or nails or whatever done or talk to other families of the same rank as they were.

Cas swallowed another spoon of cereal when he overheard his mother say goodbye to the other person on the phone, before she appeared in the kitchen and noticing her son.

“Castiel, I have great news: We’re going to join the Roberts tonight”

“Who?” It was hard for Cas to remember every single rich family they had over for diner over. He never noticed any difference between them.

“The Roberts! You remember them, they were here last Christmas!”

“Yes, I remember” Cas had still no clue who his mother was talking about but to keep her content, he decided to agree with her instead of her counting up experience with that particular family he had no memory of.

“We’ll be leaving by 4, so put your best clothes on” She tripped around in her heels, pouring herself coffee into a mug.

Cas finished his breakfast before he brought the empty bowl to the sink. “I will” He gave her a polite smile before walking out of the kitchen with the mug of coffee in his hand, walking back to his room with it and put it down on the coffee table to find another book to read. He decided to read “The Invisible Man”, a book Raphael had given him last christmas as a present. Until now, he hadn’t had the chance to read it but he now thought to give it a try. He took it with him to the couch and drank his coffee while reading the first few pages. Sadly, since he’d too high expectations since he started reading Ginsberg’s books, he quickly lost interest and set it down onto the coffee table, leaning back to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, almost three hours had passed by and the maid knocked on his door to tell him that the guests will arrive in an hour.

Had he just fallen asleep again? Maybe it was the hours of sleep Cas had lost on studying for the exams he was recovering, or it could’ve possibly been the alcohol that had made him that tired. Whatever it was, he needed to get control over his sleeping schedule.

With a groan, Cas hoisted himself up, rubbing his eyes. He was tempted to stay in the clothes he took a nap in but they were all crumpled up and his mother would never tolerate his son looking like that, so he trotted towards his wardrobe and put on a white button-up shirt and a blue-checked sweater with dark pants before taming his dark mane.

It was always him to be the first one ready for events like those, different from his mother who took 2 hours at least to get her hair and makeup done, needless to mention all those dresses she’d try on before deciding on one.

Having still too much time left, Cas started putting the books and papers on his desk into order, throwing away some he’d scribbled useless things on, before hanging up his trenchcoat, cleaning the pockets of things he’d kept in, and finding the movie tickets from last night in it with Dean’s number on it.

He started pondering if it was too early to call Dean, He wondered maybe, just maybe, he’d manage to avert diner with that family...what was it? Roberts?; if he asked Dean to pick him up. Struck by the temptation, Cas couldn’t stop himself from walking to the telephone in the first floor to slowly dial the number.

_Beep._

It was ridiculous of how his heart started thumping a beat faster as the first ring resonated.

_Beep._

What if it was too early to call Dean? Should he have waited a bit longer?

_Beep._

“ ** _What_** ”

The female, angry voice was not what Cas had expected. But without the anger it sounded rather familiar. “Cassie? It’s Casti- _Cas_. Is Dean available?”

“Yeah, he is” The furious tone didn’t change. “But he’s too busy. Even for relationships”

Cas could hear a click on the other line and the beeping of her having hung up, followed. His eyebrows were frowned in confusion when he perplexedly put down the receiver. He could tell there was something on the undertone of Cassie’s voice but he couldn’t tell exactly what she had meant by it, did Dean tell them about the kiss and were afraid Cas would interfere would the gang? That was kind of unlikely, but what else could ‘ _too busy even for relationships_ ’ mean? His hand slid off the phone and he was conflicted whether to go back to his room or call Dean again. But it seemed like a really bad moment to call, so he was quickly dissuaded from doing so.

Standing puzzled in front of the drawer, Cas couldn’t help but continue worry what this had been all about, having the sudden compulsion to talk to someone about it. But there was pretty much no one there, he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable talking to Michael about it, Raphael seemed so distant, and Zachariah, well he’d just joke around and turn it into ridicule. He didn’t even consider his parents, so he didn’t really know who else would be there-...except… Cas took the receiver again, dialing the number he knew by heart waiting 5 long beeps for someone to pick up.

“Gabriel here, who’s bugging?”

Cas’ lungs pressed a sigh of relief out, the corners of his mouth lifting at the familiar voice. “It’s Castiel”

“Cassie! How’s my favorite cousin doing?” Cas had completely forgotten how Gabriel never seemed to run out of creativity to find new nicknames for him, but it was somehow comforting.

“I’m...fine”

“Ahh, you can’t lie to a liar. Is your dad being a dick again?”

“No, it’s not that, I _am_ fine. ”

“Oh, c’mon, you can’t tell me you called me ‘cause you miss me”

Cas let out a small sigh, silent for a few seconds while he started rolling his finger around the cord. “Not that you’ll believe me but I do miss you...” he breathed into the speaker as he tried to find the right words and ignore the feeling of emptiness with Gabriel gone, “But I’m calling because I need your input on something.”

“Shoot!” Gabriel replied, the throughout joyful tone in his voice not wavering even for a second.

“It’s of the social nature,” he clarified just to get more time to get it right in his head.

“I’m all ears”

“Hypothetically, if I were to go out with someone one night and call them the next day…”

“The next day? Why on earth didn’t you wait at least one day?!” Gabriel interrupted, obviously having noticed that there was no such thing as ‘hypothetically’ in Cas’ sentence.

Cas opened his mouth to argue, but Gabriel’s words hit him, so he was right the first time, it was indeed too soon. “I guess I could’ve waited…” he admitted, not caring to hide the facts anymore, “But that’s not the problem. When I called, someone else picked up, a friend of them… and they said something I didn’t quite understand”

“What did they say?”

“She told me that he was too busy, even for relationships.” It wasn’t until he was done talking that he realized he hadn’t been vague, he had used articles, Gabriel was so going to realize that Cas went out with a guy. Terrified he stayed silent, more than tempted to slam the phone down and never look at his cousin in the face again. It was embarrassing enough to have called for something like that, it didn’t make it easier to basically come out to the one family member that he got along with.

The silence on the other line didn’t help either, making him only more anxious his grip tightening around the cord.

“Well”, Gabriel finally started talking again. “It depends the way they said it, could mean he’s having an affair or something like that, or maybe it means what it means, that he’s too busy for a relationship.”

Cas finally took the breath that he was holding without realizing when Gabriel spoke again, not because of what he said but in the way his cousin didn’t seem to make a huge fuss about it, and it wasn’t like he misheard, Gabriel was clearly talking about a **him**. The pressure in Cas chest died with each ounce of oxygen he inhaled, and he let his shoulders relax again, unsure of how and when he’d tensed them.

“And you’re not gonna tell anybody I said this but you can either talk to him or ignore it, your choice, feathers”

Without even trying, a smile formed on Cas face, “Thank you,” He choked out in utmost relief.

“Anytime, Cassie”

“Castiel!” The voice of his mother called him from downstairs. “It’s 4, let’s go!”

“I have to leave, we’re invited for dinner tonight” Castiel explained Gabriel, curling his lips at the thought of being confronted with those social events yet again.

“Ugh, they still meet with those pale ones?”

“It appears so”

“Alright, go, try not to die of boredom”

“I’ll try”, Cas chuckled softly before he hung up, then reluctantly marched downstairs to the living room, and getting ready for a long, bleak night.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang words:
> 
> Goof - Someone who makes mistakes  
> Ain’t that a bite - That's too bad  
> Keeper - Parent  
> Let’s cop a breeze - Let's leave  
> Scooch - A friend  
> Give me a bell - Call me  
> Pale one - A dull person
> 
>  
> 
> Mentioned Songs:
> 
> Tutti Frutti - Little Richard  
> Little Willie John’s - Fever  
> Wait Till you See Him- Ella Fitzgerald


	3. Chapter 3

**January 6th, 1957**

“And I have to say you became a respectable young man” The women in front of Cas had a glass filled with Champagne in her right hand, holding it like the object was made out of Crystal. “I’d like to introduce my daughter to a gentleman like you, unfortunately she couldn’t be here today”

“It would be my pleasure”, Cas lied with a polite smile, watching as she took a nip of the liquid and leaving red stains of her lipstick on the glass. Even though she’d claimed that they’d met before (when he was a young child apparently), Cas couldn’t remember her, but with all those ‘friends’ of his parent’s, which were better defined as people who were rich enough to be invited, it wasn’t an easy task for his brain to recall every person he’d met before. Especially those, who claimed to have met him once, when he was a toddler.

“I’m going to talk to your mother, maybe we can arrange a meet-up” she wondered out loud, giving him a overdone smile, before scurrying to Naomi who was standing next to Cas’ father, surrounded by a group of people, all of them dressed up in nice evening- gowns, talking and laughing, while soft Jazz music infused the living room. With his own glass of champagne in his hand, Cas walked to the wall next to the entrance, hoping to avert more socializing, despite knowing that it was inevitable considering his parents threw a dinner party with that large amount of people. The elections for the Mayor of Chicago were coming up in February again and to stay in that position his parents were throwing an abundance of parties and social events to gain as many followers as possible.

It was no surprise that this dinner party was exhausting, his parents had invited mostly obtrusive people they haven’t talked to in ages. Families who owned real estates, were the head of a certain company or simply filthy rich, all of them were welcomed here as long as they were successful.

Michael ambulating past him, similar to a watchdog, who was scanning the room for danger. Cas highly doubted that there was anything close to a menace but that was just his brother being always on alert for no apparent reason.

The doorbell rang and a maid rushed through to room to welcome the newcomers into the house, making him hope that those were the last ones joining for tonight. It was already too crowded. A brunette woman next to a gray-haired man, both around Cas’ parents age, walked into the living room, with a red-haired girl in a white-blue floral dress following them. Her face expressed utter boredom, as if no one hated it more to be here than she did.

“Amy, Richard! Always coming in the latest” Naomi called out, making her way to the couple. “And you brought your daughter, oh she grew gorgeous!” Cas watched the girl closely; he had only caught a glimpse of her face when she had walked past him, yet she looked extremely familiar. “Castiel, come here and welcome our guests!” There was almost a small scold in his mother’s tone when she voiced the instruction addressed to Cas, with the phrase “Be more like your brothers” in an undertone.  Cas had never heard her talk that way to any of his brothers before, not even to Raphael who was even quieter than Cas was, they knew exactly what their parents expected of them and followed their commands blindly. But it seemed like the youngest Novak never fulfilled their expectations.

With curiosity for the girl, Cas walked towards the family, reminding himself to pull up the polite smile yet again. As he approached, the red-head’s lips formed into a grin, her eyes brightening up.

“Nice to meet you” Cas shook the hands of the new visitors.

“Rather nice to meet you again, Castiel! It’s so nice that you and Anna get to meet again. As kids you two were such good friends” The woman said and the moment she mentioned it, a quick memory of the red-haired girl as a child crossed his mind, of her climbing a tree in a similar dress she was wearing in this very moment, encouraging Cas to come up with her.

“Anna” Cas let out in surprise to the fact that he remembered her, while shaking her hand.

“Hey party pooper”, Anna let out teasingly, before her mother let out a shocked _“Anna!”_ and murmured something to her which wasn’t loud enough for Cas to hear. Her smile vanished and instead she clenched her jaw, her shoulders stiffening up.

“Richard, you told me that Anna had gotten accepted to an Ivy League?” Cas’ mother attempted to divert the conversation. “Impressing, which one is it?”

“Harvard business school, we’re very proud on her” Richard replied, his head promptly raising in elation. “She’ll be studying marketing”

“Not voluntarily” Anna let out as a mutter, loud enough for her mother to send a glare at her. Her fist was still clenched, making Cas starting to wonder what it could was, that her mother said which made her so angry,he could sadly relate to her position though he was better at pretending in front of people, there was something about the reckless way she retaliated to her parents that Cas actually admired.

“Well, I’m sure she’s a great student”  Naomi said, either failing to hear the red-head’s comment or ignoring it. “Castiel is studying Economics at the University of Chicago”

“Oh, why not at a higher university?”

“Well, his father and I agreed it should be close to his home so he’d still live in his well-deserved commodities”

Cas stopped listening to their shallow conversation and directed his glance at Anna, meeting her eyes, whereupon she promptly nodded her head as a gesture to him to go somewhere else.

“Excuse me”, Cas stated to be leaving the conversation, and followed Anna to the corner of the room he’d just been at.

“Thank god” the redhead hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. “If I had to listen to them two more seconds I would be committing homicide now”

Cas chuckled at her dark humor, feeling as if he was talking to one of the greasers for a moment. There was something about her that radiated the same nonchalance the hunters did, it was almost comforting. “Proceed, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t kill me.”

With a turn of her face, she lifted her face into a comedic grimace. “Well, then I have to keep you a hostage”

“I suppose I can agree to that”

Both of them let out a laughter, settling themselves down on a couch before Anna spoke up again. “It’s been so long, 15 years I think? I can’t believe you’re the same kid that smeared mud all over his face”

“Oh, no, you remember that?”

“You were a weird kid, of course I remember that!”

“If my memory serves me right, you were the ‘weird’ one, Anna”

“I climbed trees, you ate mud, that’s a whole different story”

Cas couldn’t wipe the smile off his own face, surprised how easy it was to talk to her, despite them not having seen each other in such a long time.

“I have to be honest, when my parents said that we’d be at a dinner party of the Novak’s, I thought I’d be with an abundant of up-tight shucksters” she proceeded, her tensed gesture having completely loosened up. “But you saved me for tonight”

“So did you” Cas agreed, stopping the servers who were carrying around silver trays with alcohol to hand a glass to Anna.

“So, economics? I thought you always wanted to become a writer” Anna took the offered drink and took a long sip from it. “Did you change your mind?”

“Not exactly” Cas couldn’t remember that he’d told her that and more importantly, that she remembered it. “I suppose it’s the same position you’re in with marketing, I didn’t choose it voluntarily.”

“Rich parents and them thinking of what the best way is to make your child rich, I’m so full of them. You should study writing!”

“Then you should study art”

“I wished” Anna huffed, her eyes diverting to her mother and seaming her lips together. “But I can’t do that or they’ll keep me on lock-up”

With a frown, Cas tilted his head. “I don’t understand”

“It’s nothing” Anna turned her head back, and shrugging it off as a sign for Cas not to think about it any longer before downing her glass in a way Cas had done it with shots with the hunters. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute”

Cas watched her leave the room while nipping the Champagne in his glass. The memory of drinking with the hunters made him think of Dean and the last time he attempted to call him two days ago, when Cassie had picked up. He’d attempted not to worry about what she had said or that Dean hadn’t called him back. Yesterday he’d started dialing the number before quickly hanging up, having to stop himself numerous times. Maybe Dean didn’t want to talk to him and if that was the case Cas had no other choice than to accept it.

The doorbell rang again and Cas sighed at only the thought of newcomers he’d have to socialize with. He heard the maid say “Welcome, I hope you’ll have a nice evening” before the door shut with a click.

“I sure will” a husky, male voice answered, which sounded _way_ too familiar. Cas shot up from his seat, only throwing a short look down as he spilled some of the Champagne on his pants, quickly making his way out of the living room to the entrance hall, only to see Dean Winchester standing at the door.

Attempting to swallow down the upcoming panic, he dismissed the maid, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Surprised to see me?” Dean greeted with that cocky smile as soon as the maid left.

“What are you doing here” Cas hissed, darting a nervous glance towards the living room.  “My parents are having a dinner party, you can’t-...”

“Yeah, yeah, I can’t be here but I lost your number and since you didn’t call, well,...” _Didn’t call?_ Cas frowned at the statement. Why did Cassie not tell him about the call? Cas could have tried to give an explanation or ask why it had been Cassie who answered his call, but in the next moment the music of the room reminded him that his parents were having a diner party, and Dean wouldn’t be welcome. There was no time to settle it down, Cas had to get Dean out of sight, in spite being relieved of his assumptions having been wronged and the feeling of exaltation of him being here.

“I’ll call you after the party, but you have to go before-” Cas didn’t manage to finish his sentence because he heard his brother’s voice close- very close. “Hide” he uttered. After darting his eyes to the living room, Dean quickly flit to the next hallway just in time before Michael walked out of the room with a middle-aged woman, throwing a look at Cas and telling her a polite “Excuse me” before walking towards him. “Why are you not with the guests?”

“I..” Cas started, looking for a good explanation. “...spilled on my trousers and was about to change them”

“Alright, but make it quick.” He hissed before turning his attention back to the lady, whereat Cas nodded and walked towards the hallway he last saw Dean at. But instead Dean had disappeared.

“Dean”, Cas whispered, but received no answer, whereupon he quickly rushed through the room and peering into the living room but Dean seemed to have vanished. Growing more nervous by every second, he made his way upstairs in haste, calling out the greaser’s name in a low voice and going through the rooms before finally finding him in his own bedroom, kneeled down in front of the turntable, reading through one of Cas’ records. “Dean, you can’t walk around here with those people around”

“I didn’t know you like Ella Fitzgerald, Dean murmured, completely ignoring what Cas said. “Is she your favorite? ‘Cause I already saw about 10 records of her here”

“Dean!” Cas stressed, staring at him in disbelief, wondering how he’d even figured out that this was his room. “You need to go”

“How ‘bout you join me and we get away from that boring dinner party? I mean, I can’t say I’ve been to one but it doesn’t sound like a large charge” Dean put the record back and straightened himself up, strolling around and looking through Cas’ belongings.

“I can’t”

“Why not?”

“My parents would notice”

“C’mon, you can’t say you didn’t have fun the other night, and if you join me,” Dean paused, looking at Cas with lowered eyes. “I could show you a real party”

Cas couldn’t deny that the idea of simply getting on Dean’s bike and driving away was tempting, and on the top of that was that suggestive tone of his, but it was too precarious. “ I can’t risk getting caught”

“Why not?”

“They almost caught me that one night. If we meet again we have to plan it out in a subtle manner.”

Dean licked his bottom lip, nodding insightfully. “Alright, then let’s do it in a _subtle_ way. Smuggle me into that fancy party”

“...Pardon?” Cas wasn’t sure if he’d just failed to understand what Dean was saying just now.

“You heard me”

“You can’t possibly be meaning that”

“Why not, I play Mister..-.what are some rich people names?”

“Dean, they will never believe such a thing!”

“Just give me some suit or some crap like that and then they’ll buy it”

“Dean-”

“C’mooon” Dean smiled frivolously. “I watch a hell lot of TV, I know how to act like a friggin’ gentleman”

Only the thought of Dean pretending to be exactly the opposite of a greaser felt awry, but it seemed whatever Cas was saying, Dean wasn’t going to back down from this. With a defeated gesture of his hands, he closed his eyes. “If I agree to it, you have to swear not to be using any swear or slang words”

“I’ll try my best”

He opened his eyes again, noticing how Dean attempted to hide a grin of triumph. “I’ll bring you a suit of my father, so please try not to stain it with anything.” While he started questioning himself if Dean’s insaneness was rubbing off on himself, he walked to his parent’s room. Only being in here without being invited to enter the room, made him feel uncomfortable, and the feeling only amplified when he carefully opened his father’s wardrobe, sliding his hands through the clothes to find something that he hadn’t been wearing in a long time. He tried being quick, in fear that Dean would be walking off again since there was no telling what the man would be doing next.

Finally, Cas found a dark suit with a suitable bow tie, which his father hasn’t worn in ages. Since Dean was a lot more muscular, he wouldn’t fit into Cas’ clothes but his father’s clothes would probably be good enough for him.  After making sure that he had put the rest of the clothes back in order and leaving the room without a trace of himself, he walked back to his own room, only to see Dean skimming through a book of his. It was definitely better than him walking around the house.

“Allen Ginsberg, huh? Fits you” he commented when Cas shut the door.

Cas took the book out of the other’s hands and to replace it with the clothes. “I have to be downstairs soon, please hurry”

“Yeah, yeah”

Carefully, Cas put the book back into the shelf, setting the papers on his desk in order, which Dean had rummaged through.

“So, how about I tell ‘em I’m a Robert Willson”, Dean suggested, clothes rustling, as he put the suit down on Cas’ bed.

“I don’t think it suits you” Cas refuted, automatically throwing a glance at the man and- _Oh…_ Dean was almost completely undressed except for his black underwear, his muscles bulging at every motion. It was definitely not appropriate to stare at someone like that but Cas couldn’t help it, the man looked like greek statue; every inch of him seemed like it was crafted by a god. Cas’ eyes went lower from his torso to his hip bones, to his crotch-

“Y’know what- how about Jeffrey Lewis?” Dean turned his head as he put on the dark pants of his father, and caught Cas right in his voyeur-ish act. Abruptly, Cas swung his head around, hearing his heartbeat pound in his ears. “That...sounds appropriate” He swallowed hard, trying to look busy with the papers on his desk, when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean approaching him slowly, stopping right behind him so that Cas could feel his hot breath against his neck.

“You know, last time someone looked at me like that...” Rough hands curled around Cas’ waist, fingers digging into the curve of his hipbones. “...I got laid” Having lost the ability to speak, Cas could do nothing but stand still, his fingers frozen in the movement. Soft lips nestled against his neck, triggering hot shivers crawl up Cas’ spine as soft, inveigling kisses and the scruff on Dean’s chin touched his skin; a small moan escaping Cas’ lungs.

“Dean, we ..we have to go” Cas spluttered but when Dean’s tongue started sucking at the curve of his neck and shoulder he lost every ability to think rationally, breathing hard at the sensations.

“Mr. Novak are you in there?” the voice of the maid permeated through the door, broke the spell, Cas quickly breaking away from Dean with an accusatory look.

“Yes” Cas’ voice was a pinch higher, so he cleared his throat, giving it another try. “Yes, I’m here. Please don’t enter, I...I’m busy.”

“Excuse my interruption, but your mother, Mrs. Novak is looking for you”

“Please tell her I will join her in an instant”

“I will do so.”

With a long, deep breath, Cas tried to calm himself down- including the hardness in his pants, turning to Dean, but quickly looking away when he got distracted by the man’s muscular torso. “Dean, get dressed, we have to go now.”

“I’d rather do the opposite to you” Dean grinned mischieviously at him, taking a step closer.

“Dean”

“Fine, I got it” He walked back to Cas’ bed, pulling on the rest of the clothes. “Another time then”

Cas breathed in again, trying his best not to think about ‘another time’. It was unbelievable how irresistible the man was to him, how the slightest touch was making his skin tingle and his heart beat faster. Usually Cas was well aware of the reactions of his body and knew how to control himself but with Dean- It was as if the man heisted every inch of his sanity and prudence.

“Alright, let’s get this party started” Dean announced when he was done, looking himself over in the mirror and Cas was surprised of how much the suit made him look like he fit into the dinner party. And not just that, he looked breath-taking, almost like a movie star.  “Man, I look like one of the Kingston Trio” he voiced in repulsion. “And the bow-tie? Really?”

“It suits you very well” Cas disagreed, earning a glance of disbelief from Dean. “You hair only needs to be brushed back”

“It _is_ brushed back”

“Not in a wealthy university student way”

Dean grimaced for a moment, but complied, using his fingers to tame his gel-slicked hair . “Jeffrey Roberts, university student. I can pull that off”

“I thought you said Jeffrey **_Lewis_** ”

“Oh yeah, right, Jeffrey Lewis, university student, alright.”

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Cas predicted this to become a train wreck. He couldn’t believe that he was truly doing this, and, surely, would be regretting his decision later. For now, Cas simply hoped for the greaser to really know what he was doing. Dean finished his hair and spreaded his hands away from his body just a few inches, before letting them rest next to his thighs again. “All done, let’s go”

With a rather insecure nod, Cas opened the door of his bedroom, leading Dean downstairs.

“So, the food’s free, right?” Dean asked while they were walking downstairs.

Internally, Cas let out a desperate ‘ _Oh god’_ , before confirming that **yes** , the food at the dinner party was indeed free. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and with every step Cas took forward as they headed to the living room, Cas regretted this decision more and more.

“Castiel, there you are” Cas’ mother proclaimed as they stepped into the room, walking towards them as her eyes fell onto Dean, scrutinizing him, as if she was trying to recall who he was. “And I thought I heard the doorbell ring, I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced?”

Cas opened his mouth to take over the situation but before he was able to do so, Dean stretched out his hand to shake Naomi’s. “I’m Jeffrey Lewis, nice to meet you, Mrs. Novak”

Perplexed, Cas darted a glance at Dean, surprised of how his introduction hadn't started off by something inappropriate.

“Please, call me Naomi, it’s very nice to meet you as well, Jeffrey.” She smiled brightly, shaking the offered hand. “I don’t remember Cas having told anything about you, are you a friend of his?”

“Yeah, I’m studying law at the same university”

“Very impressive, I can’t believe my son hasn’t introduced you until now” The accusatory tone towards Cas was there yet again, but by now, he was more than used to it.

“I guess that’s because we met under… how do I say it? _Unusual circumstances_ ” Dean’s wry smile appeared again, making Cas hope for the worst.

“I had just shown him around the house” Cas interfered and hoped that his mother would not bring Dean’s last two words into question. “If I may, I would like to show him father’s awards”

“Go ahead, show them to your handsome friend” His mother’s eyes didn’t leave Dean, scanning him from top to bottom. Cas knew that look too well- she’d put it on many times when interested in other men who weren’t Virgil, but to see her look that way at Dean was repelling him. “Well, dinner will be ready soon and I look forward to having you with us, _Jeffrey_ ”

She gave him a last smile, before walking away.

“Well that was fucked up” Dean murmured, different from Cas, he appeared to be amused by Naomi being ambiguous.

“I apologize for my mother” Cas couldn’t believe that his mother didn’t even shy away from flirting with one of his alleged friends. The only positive thing they were profiting from, was that she didn’t seem to be having any suspicions. “She’s… not in a happy marriage” He gestured Dean to follow him to the chimney where all his father’s awards were at just so his mother would proceed being clueless.

“Yeah, I sure as hell can tell” Dean snorted, scanning the room. “Are all of these women desperate cougars because you got to give me a warning before they’re going to throw themselves on me”

“I can’t say for sure ” Cas sighed. “However, I do understand why they’d be attracted to you.”

“Because you can’t resist my charm?”

“By all means I am able to withstand your charm” Cas objected, despite having absolutely no proof of that statement.

“Bullshit, now take a shot”

Cas smiled weakly at the memory of them playing that drinking game and walked to the table he’d left his glass of Champagne at, then returning back to his original place, swallowing a long sip. Despite Dean’s presence being unsettling and Cas’s strong desire to be doing something else than being at this party, it was enjoyable to have Dean here, making him smile genuinely and not out of politeness like he usually did with rest of the guests.  

“So, you still got to clue me why you didn’t call, rich boy, you don’t seem like that kind of guy who plays games” Dean’s eyes were browsing through the certificates on the wall, not showing high interest in them.

“I did call you” Cas started slowly.

“You know you got to take a shot again if I call Bullshit, right?”

“In this case you’d be the one having to drink” He corrected him. “I called you two days ago. Cassie was the one to pick up your phone”

There was a slight change in Dean’s body posture, his shoulder were straightening up, his head lifting slightly. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, I was busy at the time”

Cas watched him cautiously, noticing how the other’s vision was still focused on the wall, averting to meet Cas’ eyes. He was hiding something. The urge to ask what Cassie meant crossed his mind but the way Dean suddenly closed up gave him the hint not to do so. “I understand” A strained silence followed up, despite the jazz music and stifled conversations behind them filling the room with noises. Cas lowered his sight to the ground, watching Dean out of the corner of his eyes.

“Alright, here’s what happened” Dean promptly broke the silence, stopping the server to get a glass of champagne as well. “Cassie and I used to be a thing and we’re over but she gets jealous.”

“You didn’t tell her about what happened between...us, did you?” Using ‘ _us_ ’ in connection to himself and Dean felt strange to Cas, like something they weren’t supposed to be after one little kiss.

“No, she just saw me making out with some girl at a party”

The ‘us’ was definitely something that wasn’t supposed to be there. The clenching in Cas’ chest was unexpected, and definitely not something he should be feeling. “Oh” Never had he been confronted with a feeling such as jealousy before. There was no person that could’ve been enough of an emotional trigger to cause that feeling, nor any other like lust, desire, excitement, fascination. But since he’d met Dean he felt all of those and more he couldn’t find words for within three times of meeting him. How could a single man cause such confusion and conflicting emotions in his mind and body in such a short period of time? It was bad for his own good to be intrigued by the man like that, mesmerized by his unpredictability and shamelessness. Yet, Cas couldn’t help but wanting to experience more of those sensations.

The clink of a spoon hitting a glass silenced multiple conversations, followed by Cas’ father speaking up. "Ladies and gentlemen, you may now take your seat at the table, dinner is ready.” People started raising from their seats and crowding towards the dining room. Cas knew this part of the evening too well, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He almost felt bad for Dean’s cluelessness about how boring and lame it was to sit down next to these pretentious people, listen to their conversations and pretend to be interested in talking to them but also unsettled that Dean might be slipping one or two slang or swear words. Talking in such manner was looked down upon by families similar to his own.

“Relax”  Dean uttered, downing the Champagne and putting the glass on a table next to them, slapping his hand one Cas’ shoulder two times before starting to walk towards the room. “I know how to behave” Sceptical to his words, Cas followed him, making his way to the room, and managing to find two seats at the end of the table to be avoiding too much conversation and for Dean to be beyond Naomi’s range.

“I want to thank everyone who joined us tonight” Virgil raised everyone’s attention, as they started settling down, continuing to talk about what a pleasure it was to have every single one of the guests here and whatnot, but having heard that speech many times before, Cas blurred his voice out, instead darting his eyes towards the window opposite to him. It was completely dark outside, the shadows of branches of trees being moved by the wind being the only thing visible. He glanced at reflection of Dean in the glass of the window, the memory of seeing him the first time reappearing in his mind. Cas never expected, when he saw the man the first time standing on the street, that they’d end up here, sitting at the table in front of his family. It felt unreal and strange. Everything about Dean was unfamiliar and confusing, how he seemed to be sleeping with many but at the same time actually insisting on being here with Cas. Even after that kiss and finding out that Dean appeared to be interested, his intentions were still veiled whether he wanted to enjoy a single night with Cas or maybe, just maybe...more.

Dean turned his head, his eyes locking with the other’s in the reflection. Neither of them were looking away, simply staring each other without a word being voiced. His green eyes were so intense, his look burning.

“I want to thank especially my beautiful wife and my three sons, Michael, Raphael and Castiel.” Virgil announced and Cas looked into the reflection for one more moment before breaking it, nodding and smiling in politeness as the crowd clapped their hands together. “And with that I wish you an enjoyable night.” Another round of applause resonated before the room filled with conversations again, while the waiters started serving each individual plates for the first course.

“Castiel, how is school?” A man opposite to him started small-talk, taking the napkin off his table to put it onto his lap.

“TIt is going very well” Cas replied, automatically copying the same table manners and subtly gesturing Dean to do so as well.

“Is this a University friend of yours?”, the man continued the conversation, looking towards Dean.

“I am” Dean let out casually. “I’m Jeffrey Lewis”

“A pleasure to meet you, Jeffrey, what are you studying?”

“Law, can’t wait to be a lawyer” Dean was playing his role very well but the way his exaggerated the words was slightly amusing to Cas.

“Law, you say? I’m holding lectures in law class at the university, but I can’t say I’ve seen you there before.” _Oh, no._ Cas had almost completely forgotten who the man was until that moment. Coming into the school every week, holding lectures in front of juniors and seniors.

“He’s a sophomore” Cas intervened quickly before Dean could say anything. “That may be why”

The man’s brows lifted in surprise, before creasing into a frown. “Excuse me, if I seem rude but you seem a little too old for a sophomore”

“Yeah, I get that a lot, I just look older ” Dean dropped in, his nonchalant tone still not affected a single bit.

“I see” The man seemed not to be having any further suspicions and nodded at Dean before turning his attention to the served soup, apparently uninterested in asking any further questions.

“Told you I can handle it” Dean let out in a low voice, smirking in triumph at his own doing. And he was right, the way he coped with the situation was exceptionally well and making Cas finally relax in his chair. “So you gotta tell me what I need all this crap for” He lifted a fork of the multiple sets of different silverware with a look of confusion on his face.

“Every set is for each meal” Cas explained grabbing his spoon to eat the soup. “Work from the outside of the set to the inside”

Dean chuckled, putting the fork back to into it’s place and started eating the soup as well. “Like foreplay, huh?”

The spoon of soup Cas was just about to put into his mouth dripped down onto his lap onto the napkin as he had to force his lips closed to avoid falling into a louder laugh than appropriate, though his lips did curve into an awkward smile. His eyes however were threatening to kill Dean for getting out of character when they had planned to go undercover. Sexual jokes were not undercover whatsoever. Fortunately for both of them no one else seemed to be listening to them. “You’re not quite acting like the sophomore law student, Jeffrey Lewis”

“Right” Dean cleared his throat in a low tone, straightening his back. “I have to correct myself, it’s like the act before _love making_ , how about that?”

Cas slightly shook his head with a smile at Dean’s sense of humor, not daring to say another word for Dean to turn it into an inappropriate joke yet again.

They went through the first course, people now and then attempted to implement meaningless small-talk with the two of them. When the main meal was served, Cas noticed Anna entering the room. He had completely forgotten about her and was only a second away from quickly walking up to her and apologizing to the girl when he noticed the look in her eyes as her eyes fell on Dean. She looked like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, sure Dean was handsome but that was an overreaction. Unless... Cas looked at Dean in just a split of a second, then back at Anna, all within the moment of squeaking chairs being moved around, that gave Cas time enough to truly understand the situation. Anna knew Dean.

“Dean, do you know her?” Cas darted a nervous glance at the red-haired girl, completely thrusting his thought of why she was so late aside. If she knew the greaser there was a chance that she would be blowing their cover.

Dean looked up, following Cas’ eyes towards Anna before letting out a short “Crap” With a grimace, he turned his head back, lowering his voice. “Yeah, I know her, we fucked. Why the hell is she here”

It shouldn’t be surprising to Cas that Dean was one who slept around, with an irresistible charm and looks like that, Cas imagined that it was hard for anyone to resist him, yet was it unexpected to hear that he’d been in bed with Anna, a childhood friend of his. “She was invited, her family is of high status.”

“Yeah, well, in bed she acted like a greaser chick. Did she see me?”

“I believe so” Cas replied, choosing to ignore the comment about Anna’s prowess. “I think she remembers you.”

Dean rubbed his hand over his chin, glancing to Cas out of the corner of his eyes. “Great, now, what?”

With another look towards Anna who was lifting her eyes in the exact moment, Cas curled his lips, his eyes expressing a pleading for her not to tell anyone. The girl only nodded across the table before focusing back on her plate. “She won’t tell anything” He said, without explaining anything further, feeling completely certain of that.

The rest of the meal went on with the typical clattering of silverware against porcelain, and the monotone sound of people’s voices having conversations around them. Cas had glanced at Dean in a few occasions to notice him devour his food like it was the most delicious thing in the world, it had made him smile unconsciously in spite of being the reason why they exchanged very few words in between dishes. It was either that, or someone else butting in to ask something to either Dean or himself.

Before they realized, everyone’s dessert was being finished, and Cas was thankful that the dinner went by fast, he knew it had to do with Dean making an occasional joke or comment –that he had the prudence to level down with less obscene wording and guests started raising from their seats. Cas took it as a cue for them to be leaving the table as well and returned to the living room.

“Well that was sure as hell the most boring party I’ve been to” Dean commented, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “And I can’t wait to take that thing off”

“I understand if you want to leave” Cas said, secretly hoping that he wouldn’t do so.

“Yeah I do” Dean glanced over to him. “But what if you join me?”

“Dean...”

“The party’s over right? You can’t give me that speech about being subtle again.”

Cas looked back into the dinning room, watching people deep invested in conversations.  After dinner the guests would typically be staying for about four more hours and usually he’d take advantage after an hour to tell his mother that he had to study and go to his room but with Dean being here, he didn’t want this to end yet. And with Dean giving him the idea of doing something a lot more enjoyable than pretending to be in that perfect family and Dean pretending to be an upper-class law student. “I suppose I can initiate that”

Without failing to notice Dean’s smirk, Cas walked to the dinner room, announcing to his mother that he was very exhausted and go to bed now, whereat he received a look of disapproval before she reluctantly gave him permission to leave the party. He quickly went through the crowd to tell them that he was wishing them an enjoyable night before returning to the living room. Anna was standing on her tiptoes, whispering something into Dean’s ear. There was something about their body language that triggered a hint of jealousy inside Cas’ chest, he knew the feeling was misguided due to not having anything with Dean more than just a kiss, and yet watching Anna place a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek and placing her hand on the greaser’s biceps with more intention than just a casual touch, made Cas all kinds of aggravated. She lowered herself onto her heels again, sending another smile at the man before leaving the room, Dean’s eyes fixated on the girl’s back.

With hesitant steps Cas marched over to Dean, pretending not to be affected by the way he stared at the girl. It wasn’t his place to get upset after all, he wasn’t really anyone himself, except for the Major’s son and Anna was an exciting, unique person, of course, Dean would show interest in her. “I’m ready to leave” he notified when he was only a couple of steps away from Dean, shunting the gnawing feeling inside of him.

Dean darted his head back, nodding his head towards the door “Let’s cop a breeze then”

After having quickly snatched Dean’s clothes and jacket from Cas’ room, they left the mansion, walking down the stone path towards the street, Cas having pocketed his hands in his trench coat, striding next to Dean. “Where will be going?”

“You’ll see” Dean replied nonchalantly, opening to gate for Cas to walk through and go to his bike. As Dean started up his motorcycle, and Cas moved over to climb onto the back of it,  Cas wondered why he was doing this, why, after it being obvious that Dean seemed not to be wanting more than a one night affair, Cas was still foolish enough to come with him.

Dean kicked off, and Cas quickly wrapped his arms around him, tightening at the curb as Dean speeded up, ignoring the speed limit completely. Despite this not being the first time Cas had seated himself on the bike, he was still not used to the breathtaking speed and the wind blowing violently into his face.

Cas’ ear picked up siren’s behind them and perceived red and blue lights behind them. Yet Dean wasn’t slowing down, causing panic to build up inside of Cas. “Dean!”, he yelled over the noises. “Slow down, it’s the police!”

Dean turned his head for just a second, watching the car behind them. before he complied and slowed down to stop at the side of the highway. The sirens silenced and the wheels of the car squeaked as it stopped behind them, a car door opening and closing as an officer walked up to them. Cas threw a glance behind them, watching the man approaching them. The bike was still running, the motor roaring low like a purr as the steps of the officer became louder. Dean threw a look over his shoulder towards the man and then to Cas, his eyes sparking up before slowly, a smirk formed on his face.

“Hold tight” he mumbled and when the officer was just a few feet behind them, Dean twisted the handlebar, sending them flying down the street, a distant “ _Hey”_ resonating behind them. The way they became only faster and faster was _way_ above the speed limit.

What was he doing? This was madness, he’d get put into jail when they caught up to them.

Quickly, Cas looked behind, as he heard the siren of the police car again but Dean only sped up, dangerously passing other cars, driving like a mad man as he took a turn into the next driveway, the police car swiftly closing up with them.

When Cas turned his head back around, he saw Dean taking the next turn into another street, multiple cars coming into their ways- Dean was driving on the wrong side of the road.

“Dean!” Cas called but his voice was swallowed by the roar of the bike.

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing”, Dean yelled over the noises.

When headlights closed up on them and hongs being blasted, Cas ducked his head instinctively, awaiting a painful crash but Dean took a sharp turn, passing the approaching car just barely, before taking multiple turns into different streets, the sirens slowly getting distant, until they were silent for them to know that they’d outpaced the officer. Dean finally slowed down to a less dangerous pace, casually driving through the central area until he stopped at an apartment building.

It was hard for Cas to breath as he got off the backseat, staring at Dean. After what had happened at the movie theatre this experience shouldn’t be a surprise at all for Cas, but breaking laws was still dolorously unfamiliar to Cas, making him question how many times Dean had gotten into jail for felonies like those or if he always was so lucky to get away with it without getting killed.

Dean simply sent a grin at him, grabbing Cas’ shoulder and gently shoving him towards the building in front of him. “Relax, we got away, right?” He pulled out his keys and shoved them into the lock, opening the door.

Cas could’ve given him the same speech he did last time but decided to give up on trying to lecture the greaser who seemed to be doing whatever he wanted.. It was incredulous that his brother was law student, considering that Dean did everything to break every rule there was. Without a comment, Cas walked into the building, following Dean’s lead up the stairs. When Dean opened the door with his keys, Cas realized that this must have been his apartment. “Is this your place?”

“Damn right, it is”

Tentatively, Cas stepped inside, being welcomed by the smell of the greaser’s odor and a slight smell of cigarette smoke. The room wasn’t anything special, a little bigger than Benny’s apartment with a small kitchen a red table next to it. Behind a large black leather couch that was placed in the middle of the room there was an unmade bed next to large windows which were facing the street.

Dean walked past him, opening the fridge and grabbing two bottles of beer, handing one of them to Cas after opening them with what it appeared to be a silver ring on his index finger. “Make yourself at home, I got to get out of those clothes” the man notified as he walked to his wardrobe, undressing while Cas walked slowly to the couch to take a seat. It was hard not to stare at Dean yet again as he unbuttoned the white shirt and black pants to exchange them for a dark t-shirt and a pair of denim. Cas put his attention towards the bottle instead and swallowed a sip of the liquid before grimacing at the bitter taste. He had never drank beer before and he couldn’t say that he had been missing out on anything.

“So” Dean plopped himself onto the couch after quickly finishing changing, his feet landing on the coffee table, picking up the pack of cigarettes from the couch seat next to him to light one up. “I think I did a pretty damn good job back there, if you ask me I could be a freaking actor”

“Why are we here?” Cas intervened, his eyes scanning through the rest of the room. It was little messy, some dirty clothes being piled up on a chair and pieces of paper lying on the floor but it felt domestic, close to comfortable.

With a raised brow Dean turned his head at him, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette. “Where else should we be?”

“No, I meant why...” Cas attempted to word his thoughts, thinking of how much easier it was to write them down on paper. “Why did you bring me here”

A chuckle slipped Dean’s tongue as he stood up, opening the windows opposite from them. “I thought, hey, where’s the best place to murder someone without any witnesses” His grin widening at Cas’ frown, the cigarette in the corner of his mouth following the motion. “I’m kidding.” He returned to the couch, shoving some papers on the table out of the way to make place for the ashtray in which two extinguished cigarettes were lingering in. “The reason why I drove you here is so we can be somewhere without some wet rags around”

“Then why invite me?”

“What do you mean?”

Cas bit his lower lip, listening to the noises coming from the streets of cars driving by and honking occasionally. “I am one of them” He felt Dean’s eyes on him, a short silence falling over them while Cas was rubbing his hands, his fingers following the curves of his own knuckles.

“If you were I wouldn’t have taken you with me” Dean explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re different from others, y’know? You got character”

 **Different.** A small smile flit over Cas’ face, his eyes lowering down. Ever since he was a kid, Cas had heard that phrase of other people, but it was never something positive. With Dean on the other hand, it sounded like a compliment.

“Plus” Dean stood up again and made his way to the turntable, putting the needle into it’s place on a record, and an up-beat music inundated the room. “I’ve never seen anybody beat me at a drinking game”

Cas couldn’t remember winning that night, but then again he did have too much fun to pay attention to it. “What song is that?”

“Paul Anka’s Diana, how the hell do you not know it?” Dean spoke up over the music, dance-walking around.

Cas grinned at Dean’s ridiculous dancing. “That is not how you dance”

“I bet you 10 bucks that people said that to the first person who danced Rock’n’Roll” Dean retorted, continuing the exaggerated motions. “I’m telling you, one day, people will bang their heads or some bullshit like that and call it dancing”

“I wouldn’t like to see that happening”

“Yeah, me neither” The greaser agreed and let himself down onto the couch again, his arms spreaded over the top of it.

“Is your brother living with you?” Cas attempted to start a conversation despite having never been good at that.

“Nah, Sam’s living with his girlfriend, Jess, just a few blocks away, he used to live here but he said I’m too much of a pain in the ass to stay with.” With a turn of his head Dean scrutinized the other. “Nice tactic you’re using”

“My tactic?”

“Yeah, you’re asking people questions ‘bout themselves so that you don’t have to talk about yourself”

“I... wasn’t trying to” Now that Dean was mentioning it, Cas realized that he had been doing that indeed, but the only reason he did so was because he had nothing really to say about himself. “There aren’t any interesting things about me to talk about”

“So you’re telling me when I asked you about your brothers you didn’t immediately shut me out?”

Cas parted his mouth to object but realized how right he was about it. Never did Cas open up when people asked him questions, which led to a private conversation, preferring it to abide unmentioned. “It’s just complicated”

Dean scooted closer, indicating Cas to go on. “I love complicated”

“There’s not much to say about it ” He let out a weak cough, shaking his head, as he thought how it wasn’t even worth mentioning. “My brothers and I used to get along very well, and I don’t know what changed...I suppose we simply grew apart”

With a nod, Dean blew out smoke and extinguished his cigarette by sticking his thumb into his mouth and pressing the wet finger on the end. “What about your parents?”

Being now aware of his reactions, Cas noticed how his body stiffened up at private details, his mind warning him of not opening up any further. But he ignored it and forced himself to proceed talking. “My mother cheated on my father numerous times and my father became power-hungry and started trying to regain the control of what he has left of his family”

“And they say money buys happiness”

“It’s a lie”

With an almost synchronized motion, they took a sip of their beers and Cas immediately regretted doing so when he tasted the liquid again. The turntable skipped to the next song which was unfamiliar to Cas just like the last one was. He thought about asking Dean further about his family but disregarded it quickly at the thought of what Dean had just said before.

“Tell me something else” Dean asked, lightening up another smoke. “Like… yeah, tell, me why you got so many copies of Allen Ginsberg’s books, isn’t one of his books on some trial that it’s too sexual or some shit like that?”

“Howl. It’s his book ‘Howl’ that is on trial.” Cas added, surprised that the man appeared to be knowing so much despite seeming not to be the type who was interested in books. And Ginsberg wasn’t even that well-known, like Yeats. “His poems are very unique, he’s telling the truth about life and love...It’s hard to describe it out loud. How do you know about Ginsberg?”

“Sammy is a bookworm, he read some stuff of his.” he explained. “Let me hear your favorite poem or whatever else that guy wrote”

“I don’t have one”

“Liar”

“I’m bad at reciting it”

“I don’t care”

Cas cleared his throat, rubbing over the back of his neck. It was embarrassing to talk about his favorite poem, it was corny and he was sure that Dean would laugh at him when he found out that Cas could say every world of it perfectly without needing the book. With his eyes turned to the ground, he took in a deep breath.

“No rest without love, no sleep without dreams of love-” He inhaled another deep breath as his heart started pounding hard against his chest, finding the courage to keep going. “Be mad or chill obsessed with angels or machines, ….the final wish is love.” Cas had never realized before just how much emotions he could put into each word, as if it was him who’d written them, or as if Ginsberg had been talking about Cas all along, synthesizing exactly what he yearned for in a beautiful way that made his voice tremble at the last word. A long silence formed between them; he didn’t dare to meet Dean’s eyes, scared of finding a mocking smirk or a pitiful look. Voicing that poem, not really for the first time, but in front of someone else made him feel exposed and vulnerable.

“Cas, that was beautiful, kid” Dean uttered and Cas finally took the courage to look up, but instead of any expressions he thought he’d see, he found only a small, soft smile on his face.

“Well, Ginsberg is a genius” He let out a nervous chuckle, before forming his lips into a thin line. “He’s the one inspiring me”

“D’you mean you’re a writer?”

“No,... no, I’m not”

“But you want to be one”

The small amount of poems Cas had written himself didn’t make him a writer, barely even an amateur. His little dream of becoming one was unrealistic, there were too many people out there with exactly the same aspiration and only a very low percentage actually managed to become one themselves. And Cas didn’t have what it took to come even close to a second Allen Ginsberg. “I don’t believe I’ll ever be one”

“I bet you that every other writer had that thought before”, Dean contended. “Just give it a shot, what d’you got to lose, right?”

It was surprising how Dean’s words encouraged him to pursue his foolish dream, and that his internal conflict seemed to. All this time he’d heard his parents talk him down on the mere idea of becoming anything but what they wanted, and their arguments had stuck in Cas’ mind for so long that he found it hard to push their words away and ‘ _give it a shot_ ’. But there was something about the way Dean was able to elate and inspire him with just a few words. It made him wonder that maybe, just maybe he could make it. “Right”, he replied softly.

The last song of the record ended and the soft cracking followed but Dean didn’t appear like he would be getting up anytime soon, so instead Cas stood up, pointing to the turntable. “May I?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, letting out a “Sure”, whereupon Cas walked over, carefully looking through Dean’s records, recognizing mainly Rock’n’Roll artists until he found an album which was a lot more appealing to him. “You like The Dells?”

“Ah, yeah, that’s one of Sam’s records, must’ve left it here when he moved out”

Without needing to turn around, Cas could easily identify the lie in his voice, but disregarded to expose him of such, instead he exchanged the record with the last one, noticing the first song to come on being ‘ _Oh, What A Night_ ’. “How did you get into that greaser gang”, he asked curiously when he put the last record back into its cover.

“It’s not really something you can get into” Dean explained when Cas returned to his seat. “Y’know, most kids growing up in a working class are like me ‘cause they got born into it. And well, Benny and I got together and he thought it would be funny to call us the hunters. It was a joke first but people started labeling us with that name so we rolled with it.”

“But your brother Sam, didn’t he get born into it as well?”

“Yeah and for a while he was in with us but he hated the idea so, yeah, he quit on us and got into university”

“Is it the university of Chicago he’s going to?”

“Yeah, why, do you go there too?”

“I do” The thought of Sam studying at the same building he was going to the 2 and ½ years made Cas wonder how many times he’d bumped into him without knowing whose brother he was.

“Well, fuck me, guess you can call that a coincidence”

Cas parted his mouth for a moment, breathing out in amusement at his own thoughts. “Yeats said that we’re on an endless circle, stuck on it throughout birth and death. Until someone comes into your life and… breaks the pattern. According to Yeats, there aren’t any real coincidences”

With a look of speechlessness, Dean cocked his brows. “So you’re saying it wasn’t a coincidence that we met?”

“Yeats would say so” Cas diverted his question.

“And what would you say?”

Thinking about Yeat’s four principles in ‘A Vision’ in connection to Dean and himself made him smile. Even though Cas was not much of a believer in past lives and Yeat’s esoteric system, there was a part of himself that made him feel almost hopeful at the idea of being connected to Dean in some sort of way. It was naive to think so, but the memory of when they first had shared looks, when they practically bumped into each other in the same exact night, made it sound exactly like it wasn’t coincidental. ...Accordingly to Yeats, _obviously_. “Maybe” He let out as a whisper, peering down to his lap.

Cas felt the cushions moving, Dean scooting closer, before his warm fingers wrapped around Cas’ jaw, gently lifting his head to face the man. “Then maybe this isn’t coincidental either” Dean let out in the same low tone, causing a shiver to run down Cas’ spine before he closed in and locked their lips, his hand curling around Cas’ neck pulling him closer. The taste of Dean’s mouth remained the way it was last time when he slipped his tongue through Cas’ lips, the odor so strong it intoxicated him and left him aching for more.

Cas had expected the second kiss to be less intense than the first one, they always said that the uncertainty is gone, that the anticipation is less overwhelming, but they had to be wrong because the moment their lips pressed together, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle falling into place, Cas felt just the same electric spark than when they were under the snow. With a tentative hand he reached out to hold Dean’s arms to get a steady grip, worried that his heart would be beating too fast for his own good and he’d collapse anytime. Out of instinct, his hand travelled down to explore the physique of the man before him, but got stopped when their lips separated.

“Tell me another poem, rich boy” Dean demanded without an explanation, his hand thrown over the top of the couch right next to Cas’ head.

Cas watched the man, confused of why he’d suddenly stopped. “If you adore poems that much you should consider just buying a book” Cas retorted.

“I’m not a reading kind of type, besides, you make them sound a hell lot better”

“Maybe another time” And Cas truly hoped there would be another time.

“Alright” Dean indulged, rolling his eyes and downing the rest of his beer. “Next time then”

Over the smooth sounds of The Dells, they continued talking, Cas shared small, insignificant memories of himself and his brothers when they stole food from the kitchen and had a picnic in the park or when his cousin Gabriel pulled juvenile pranks on them, stories which Dean continued asking about, while sharing barely anything about himself. At one point Cas asked him about his father, but Dean simply shrugged, grabbed another beer and simply said that his “old man bit the dust” and when Cas asked further about his mother he pretended not to have heard the question by turning on the TV. It made Cas realize that he was even less willing to tell private stories of himself. Dean had a tactic just like he did.

“Damn, I’m tired” Dean yawned while finishing his third or fourth beer, putting it down on the coffee table.

“I should be going home now” Cas mentioned when a glance to the clock on the wall made him realize that it was already almost 2 am. It was strange how fast time went by when being with Dean. Last time he’d checked the time it was only 10 pm.

“Why don’t you sleep here for tonight?”

Sitting next to Dean and just watching TV was strangely enjoyable, the silence between them which had formed for the last half an hour was comfortable; which was definitely something strange for Cas considering that usually he’d feel awkward when neither he nor the person next to him didn’t talk. And the couch was comfortable enough for him to sleep on. “I suppose I can do that”

“Great, but don’t hog the blanket” He turned off the TV and stood up to walk to his bed, while Cas remained on the couch for a few seconds, unsure if Dean implied that it was okay for him to sleep in the same bed.

Dean threw himself onto the sheets, shedding his pants off and lazily throwing them to the ground. “You’re coming or not?”

“Of course” Quickly, Cas was on his feet and made his way to the bed as well while Dean was already wrapped up in the blanket, his eyes shut. By attempting to make as little noises as possible, Cas took off his suit, pausing when he wasn’t sure whether or not he should put off his trousers but eventually did, climbing into the bed with only his underwear and white undershirt. He could still hear the noises of the streets, even though Dean had closed the windows. It was so different from his family’s mansion where there was absolute silence at night but it was something he could get used to.

Cas watched Dean, who seemed to have fallen asleep right away. Looking at the way Dean looked so peaceful when asleep was unusual and something that Cas could definitely get used to. For a single moment he let his foolish thoughts wander, imagining how it would be like to fall asleep next to the man every night and him being the first thing he’d see in the next morning. Even if Yeats was wrong, Dean had broken a pattern of his dull life. And Cas wanted so much that he’d continue breaking it until there was no trace of that pattern left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang words:  
> shuckster - a deceiver, liar or cheat  
> large charge - something that is exciting  
> clue me - tell me something  
> Let’s cop a breeze - Let's leave  
> wet rag - Someone who is just no fun
> 
> Mentioned Songs:  
> The Dells - Oh, What A Night  
> Diana - Paul Anka


End file.
